Soul Eater: The Return of an Old Friend
by Devil'sToybox
Summary: The Kishin, Asura, has been defeated, the usual gang are trying to live life normally and relax as much as possible. But a loose end is awaiting, lurking and waiting to take control and spread madness once takes place after the anime, not the manga.
1. Starting Over

**A/N: Hello anyone reading this, whether you read the original or not, this is not someone else doing this but the original writer, UncommonSenses. I've decided to start anew and I wanted to take my first story and rewrite it. If any remember reading this before, it was clouded with** **inconsistencies, horrible pacing and much more...**

 **That aside, I wish to rewrite this and I hope you enjoy, (the new account was just personal preference, I hadn't updated this in two years or so).**

 **This takes place after the Soul Eater anime, if you're lost as to what some of this is, I suggest you at least read a full synopsis on the story that followed in the anime.**

* * *

Death City, the place of hope, death, and the DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy). Ever since the fall of the Kishin known as Asura, Death City had been very tranquil. The sun followed this, blasting it's beams down upon Death City, it was relentless, but complemented the challenge the weapons and meisters had conquered, defeating Asura.

7:30am, Maka Albarn, scythe meister, gifted student, heroine, rose from her bed. Upon sluggishly rubbing her eyes and letting out a slight whining yawn, she opened her curtains, sliding them aside to burst open her bedroom window to see the blissful city at peace once more.

"What a relief, so it wasn't just a dream" Maka said, stretching herself to wake up a bit more, "And there was me thinking we were still enveloped in madness". Maka turned so she was sat on her bed, her soul felt relaxed, calm, chilled. "Well, we still have two more days until the school should be back open" Maka claimed, getting up and skimming through her wardrobe.

"Might as well enjoy these days whilst we can" She mumbled, grabbing her usual attire, her undershirt buttoned up, she looked at her cream vest and glanced back outside, the sun was still gleaming, laughing to itself as it shun over the buildings and glazing them with it's rays. Maka put the vest back down, "I think a summer wardrobe would be more appropriate" she said, putting on a different shirt and grabbing her green hoodie, a gift from her partner Soul Eater.

Maka opened her bedroom door, her living room was as quiet and tidy as ever (this was thanks to her, Soul would be one of the last people to clean up). The chairs arranged around the dinner table, portraits of Maka and Soul's families assorted throughout the building, more of Maka and her mother to be fair, and the books arranged alphabetically in the bookshelves, just how Maka liked it.

Maka threw her hoodie on the arm of one of the chairs by the back window, she turned to the kitchen to begin making breakfast, "I wonder what the others are up to today, we should probably meet up with them...".

 **Meanwhile**

An alarm clock was ringing, it rung, it rattled, it just wouldn't shut up, until a young man's fist punched it off the bedside table. The clock flew around the room, pinging off every surface until it eventually landed on the floor and fizzled out with a little sad face.

"Damn thing, some things never change, ugh, well, I guess I can't complain, looks like a cool morning today" a low-yet-soothing voice said, the teen sat up, "Looks like the summer wardrobe is kicking in...".

As he turned to sit on his bed like his partner did a moment ago, the white-haired teenager stood up and stretched for a few seconds, after slumping on his headband, red skinny jeans and putting on his blue jumper, Soul Eater headed out of his bedroom into the living room.

Maka heard a door open, she glanced behind to see Soul, "Good morning" he said, standing beside her, "Looks like we've got peace and quiet for a while huh?".

Maka nodded, "Yep, we all tried our hardest and we pulled it off, we won, and I couldn't be happier, I'm just making breakfast now".

Soul clapped his hands together, "Great! Thanks a bunch, I appreciate it, though a soul would be only slightly better" he said walking to sit on one of the other chairs by the table.

Maka scowled, "Still know how to tick me off even with cooking don't you?", Maka said as she began to flip over the food she was preparing.

"You know it!" Soul said, laughing.

Maka smiled herself and kept silent before speaking up, "I'm sure you'll take that back once I serve this up Soul".

"Yeah well, I'll be the judge of that" Soul claimed, clicking a lot on his phone, Maka didn't respond, she focused on her cooking.

A few minutes later she served it on a plate, she walked over to Soul and placed the plate in front of him, "Who were you texting earlier Soul?", feeling nosy as she asked.

"Just a friend, or two", Soul said, one eye open and grinning.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Maka glanced at the door, then back to Soul, who's grin was now growing in size. Maka sighed, walked to the front door and pulled it open, before her stood five of her and Soul's friends.

As usual, the boy with blue hair had to speak up first, his high-pitched voice shrill and ear-piercing, yet always cheerful and full of energy. His ninja outfit blew a little in the summer breeze, the scarf getting in the other's faces he pointed to himself and spoke, "Soul said you got some killer breakfast in the making Maka! He said you'd be cool with us having some too! Yahoo!".

Black*Star always knew how to set the mood, his voice did all the work, Maka turned to Soul raising an eyebrow, "He did did he?" she said in a dark tone.

Soul smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"I hope this isn't too much trouble Maka" a softer voice in comparison to Black*Star's said, the girl was considerably taller than Black*Star, her long tied up black hair stretching down behind her, she was tugging her collar a bit nervously, Tsubaki looked very apologetic.

Maka shook her head, "It's no trouble honestly, I think Soul and I will have a chat, later", she said sounding eerily threatening. Soul just broke a sweat but remained calm.

Maka let the two of them in, Black*Star sat next to Soul as the two began to discuss the previous victory and how 'cool' and 'strong' they were respectively. Of course there were three more guests in waiting.

"Pardon the intrusion Maka, Soul had told us you were 'cool' with it after all" the well-spoken son of death explained. His black jacket and trousers reflecting some of the sunlight in Maka's eyes, his hair medium length and his three white lines dawned on his hair on one side as always, much to his dismay.

Kid walked in and began to admire the furniture and how it was arranged, his OCD was kicking in, Kid hadn't changed since Asura perished. Lastly were the two sisters and weapons of the reaper Kid himself, they had their traditional red half-tops covering the top-half of their bodies, even their cowgirl-style hats too.

Liz and Patty came in, Liz had her hands in her pockets, "Well well well, this place looks A LOT better now that there's no red sky hanging over it, how've you been?".

Maka smiled back, "Oh, I'm fine thanks, I was just thinking what you guys were up to, I guess Soul acted on instinct and called you all 'round".

Maka looked back at Soul, who was telling Black*Star a joke, the two began to laugh in an uproar, Maka chuckled, "At least he didn't let the madness ruin him...".

Liz titled her head, "The what?".

"O-Oh, n-nothing, just something we uh, had to deal with, anyway, I guess I should get breakfast done huh?".

As Maka went back to the kitchen to make more food, Kid was mumbling to himself about a piece of art on the wall. Soul and Black*Star were practically in tears over an off-colour joke Soul had just made.

Patty walked up to her sister, "Gee sis, a lot happened huh? But now everyone's all cheery!".

"You got that right Patty, let's sit down, I think Tsubaki needs company, I don't think she can handle both Black*Star and Soul" she said laughing a little.

"I'll go and talk to her, I could use a girlfriend to talk to!" Patty wandered off to sit with Tsubaki.

Liz stood for a few seconds, her eyes became blank white circles, "Wait, is your sister not good enough?!" she asked, realising she was overreacting, Patty had a point, Liz always connected more with Maka anyway. Liz left her sister to it, Liz instead leaned on the worktop next to Maka, who was currently making another batch of food.

"Looks like everyone's holding up ok then huh? I was just talking to Patty about it" Liz said, sighing with relief.

Maka nodded in response, "Yep, the DWMA should be back open in two days, I can't wait to hit the books again! I'm gonna get even stronger".

Liz grabbed her chin, "Easy for you to say, I need to actually study once in a while, I didn't exactly get a decent score in the test months ago...". "I dunno" Liz carried on, "I think things are gonna be more peaceful around here, we have our futures ahead of us, but I suppose we should be ready for anything".

Maka stopped for a moment, "You have a point, I can only hope things stay the way they are now... Could you cover a moment? I have to go to the bathroom".

Whilst Maka went to the bathroom, Liz covered Maka's cooking, or as much as she could, she just watched nervously and was ready to freak out if it set alight.

Kid then came to the table in the living room and sat on an individual chair, "How've you been? Soul, Black*Star, I take it you've been well?".

Soul grinned "Yep, things are as cool as ever, we defeated a Kishin yest-".

"Hell yeah! Did you see me out there?! I kicked ass! I'm gonna surpass God before you all know it!" Black*Star interrupted.

Soul sighed, "Well, at least we know Black*Star's still kicking on", the others laughed as Black*Star struck various poses and grunted doing so.

Kid crossed one of his legs over the other, "My father wanted to let you know that the plans have changed, and the DWMA has been on full force to rebuild the building, so school should be back on tomorrow.

A bunch of groans followed, "Seriously? Damn, at least I can train" Black*Star said trying to look at the positives.

"Ugh, not cool at all" Soul said, "But I suppose the day's just getting started so let's make the most of it while we can".

The group agreed with Soul, Kid himself wasn't too concerned, in fact, he was eager to head back to school, but he of course knew that his friends may not be, so eager as him...

Soul got up, "Hey Liz! Come and relax! I'll watch Maka's food" he said walking over to the food in the making.

"You sure?" Liz asked with concern.

"Yeah, don't worry, besides I called you all here, I might as well let you enjoy yourself, I'll cover it don't you worry" Soul assured. Liz sat where Soul was sat before and began to talk in the group gathered around the table.

Maka came out of the bathroom, she saw Soul serving up some of the food, she looked over at her friends enjoying themselves, Black*Star was telling the time he fought Mifune the guardian of the little witch Angela. Of course this was the match that he lost that he was talking about, Tsubaki made sure to but in and point out when he was lying, which caused quite a bit of humour among the group.

"No sweat!" Black*Star said, "I won them with no trouble!".

Tsubaki then spoke up, "Didn't he make you bleed a lot? Wasn't there a time where-", as Tsubaki carried on pointing out the holes in Black*Star's story, Maka turned her attention to Soul.

Laughter filled the background and she went to the fridge to get some juice, "Looks like you're making things a little more fair on me now, where's Crona anyhow? Is he busy?" she said pouring her drink.

Soul shrugged, "Yeah he said he's busy hanging with Marie today, they're checking up on Stein, maintaining him, he said he may be around in the afternoon. Plus he also said Stein's recovering pretty quick, he'll be teaching us again in no time, don't think Ragnarok is excited to head back though. Also It would be too mean to see you struggle like that anyway, I brought them all here so I don't want to make you keel over", silence came between the two partners.

Soul began to hum and then spoke up, "Those two plates there are for Black*Star and Tsubaki, since they entered first, besides Black*Star won't shut up about waiting to try the food anyhow".

"Alright, I'll take it to them now" Maka answered, chuckling a bit, relating with Soul about Black*Star's impatience.

After taking a few steps Soul spoke, "School's back on tomorrow by the way, thought you should know, since it'll be a new term we need to get our head in the game, I'll be counting on you".

Maka stood for a moment, she then walked off to deliver the meal to her friends, she then thought to herself, "Yeah, I'll be counting on you too Soul".


	2. The Free Day

Everyone had eaten, Soul had taken over the cooking shift and made sure all of his friends had eaten, Black*Star sat, bloated, "Ahhh, that really hit the spot! I'm surprised you didn't have that much Tsubaki!".

Tsubaki sighed, "That's because you had most of my food Black*Star..." Tsubaki said, her voice grew more dark.

Black*Star laughed nervously, "Well, you took your time eating it soo-".

As the two began to bicker as always, Kid got up and stretched, "Well, since we're back to school tomorrow, I see it as fair that we take advantage of this weather! Basketball anyone?". Everyone cheered in agreement.

Soul hopped up, "Alright! Get ready to lose Black*Star! I'm gonna be captain! You can be the other captain!".

Black*Star dashed up to Soul, "Alright! You're on Soul! Get ready to feel the power of the Star-team! You're gonna eat dirt!".

Soul folded his arms, "Right, let's get to the court and see!".

Liz picked up her plate, "Ok guys, shouldn't you wait until-", Liz was interrupted by Soul and Black*Star zooming off out of the building, leaving behind an outline of them both in smoke, before it faded away with a poof. Black*Star and Soul's voices screaming and growing more and more quiet as they burst through the alleys.

"We clean up?" Liz continued after seeing them run off, "Aye aye aye, alright, well I suppose we'll stay and clean up then".

Kid nodded in response, "It's only fair, Maka, why don't you go on ahead? The least we can do is clean our own mess".

Maka shook her head, "N-no honestly it's fine! I'll get to it this evening, let's enjoy this day while we can!".

With that, the group headed out of the building, Patty began to sing to herself, Kid explained to Tsubaki his techniques in basketball and how he was talented at it, naturally Liz rolled her eyes and proved how flawed he was at the sport in actuality.

Maka went through the door frame before stopping, "Oh!" she squealed before doing a one-eighty turn to the table and chairs. Her green hoodie was still on the arm of the chair, she ran over to pick it up, "Can't forget this" she said smiling, she then drifted off into a daydream...

 ***Flashback***

It was a winter day, months ago, Maka and Soul were walking back from the DWMA, Maka had on her earmuffs and her cream vest with a buttoned undershirt, Soul wore an orange hoodie complemented by his winter black beanie on his head.

The two were just leaving the gates before Maka began to speak up, "Brrr! Jeez it's getting colder each day! The afternoon's are getting worse!", her breath being visible in the brisk air.

Soul sighed, letting out a condescending breath, "You need some winter attire, if you didn't spend it all on geeky books then-". Soul's skull was soon being cracked by the spine of a book, "Ow! The hell? All I was saying was you'd have more money to keep yourself healthy!".

Maka looked away from her partner, "I spend my money how I wish Soul, besides it helps with my studying, you should know that".

Soul sniffed, "Even then, you should keep an eye out for your psychical health, not just your mental health...", he claimed, rubbing his skull.

The two kept quiet until they walked past a clothes shop, "Maka" Soul said grabbing Maka's arm.

"W-what?" Maka responded, she looked up, "But Soul I don't have any money, we JUST went through this".

Soul grinned, "Don't worry, I got this", he dragged Maka into the store, it was a neon lit clothes store, there was catchy pop-music playing in the background to support the 'go-getting' vibe. "Alright" Soul began, "Don't worry about the price, you just tell me what hoodie you want, I'll buy it for ya".

Maka looked at her partner, "You don't have to-".

"No, it's the least I can do, besides you know the saying, I'm your weapon partner, and I'm willing to die for my meister, if that means buying you this stuff to keep you healthy, then that's what I'll do...". Souls words were quick and sharp, he meant what he said and he intended on supporting his partner.

Maka gave a genuine smile, "Alright, let's see...".

Maka was swiftly cut off by Soul looking to his right, "Woah headbands, stay there Maka I'll be right back!", Soul strolled off to examine the headbands they had on offer.

Maka sighed, but wasn't annoyed, "Anyway, hoodies, alright...". Maka walked up to the hoodie section, she looked at them and didn't seem too convinced on them... But one caught her eye, "Ooh" she said picking out a green hoodie, "It's in my size too" she claimed, putting it up to her body, "I hope it's not too much...".

Soul walked beside her, "So, this the one ya want?", he raised an eyebrow afterwards.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, y'know..." Maka muttered.

Soul put his hand on Maka's shoulder softly, "Don't, worry, about it". Soul headed to the checkout, "Hey, I'll take this one, please".

"Certainly" the attendant said, she was quite perky, "Want a message on it?".

Soul looked at the hoodie, "Uhh, does it cost extra?".

The attendant simply shook her head, "No no, it's free".

Soul glanced off in a daydream, thinking what to put, "In that case, make it say 'I'm not alone'".

Soul waited for the attendant to get to work, Maka was now checking out the headbands herself, "Soul seems to like these, hmm, oh they're pretty cheap... I may be able to afford that". Maka pulled out the money in her pocket, "2200 yen, just enough, I can save up for that novel I wanted another time..." she said picking up a grey headband.

Soul took the hoodie from the attendant and paid up, "Thanks" he said, examining the hoodie on the front and back, "This'll do fine".

"Well you're certainly welcome!" the attendant exclaimed, Soul winced a bit at her giddiness...

Maka stood beside Soul, "This one please" she said, putting all of her money on the counter.

Soul looked at the item she chose, then darted his eyes back and forth between Maka and the item in question, "M-Maka? You're getting a headband?".

Maka chuckled, "Well, yes, but I'm getting it for you Soul, I see you eye these up all the time! It's the least I can do, it's not as much as you're paying for that hoodie but, take it as a token of my thanks" she said smiling.

Soul smiled back, Maka carried on designing the headband, in which Maka and the girl behind the counter spoke about different designs and possible ways to customise it. Soon Soul had fallen asleep on a chair in the corner of the store, snoring.

Eventually the two left, Maka put on her hoodie and saw the message on the back, "Thanks Soul, this is great!".

"Hey don't mention it", Soul started, "Thanks for this too, this is the one I've been wanting for weeks now, and the design's pretty cool too!", and there it was, Soul's trademark headband.

Maka pulled up the hood of her new hoodie, the two began to trek home, Soul spoke up, "I'll always wear this as a token of us being partners Maka, thanks".

Maka shrugged, "Don't mention it".

 ***Flashback End***

"Maka? MAKA!", Maka snapped out of her daydream, Liz and Kid were standing waiting, "Took long enough, what kept you?" Liz asked tapping her foot with her arms folded.

Maka picked up the hoodie, "It's nothing, just reminiscing" she muttered whilst letting out a genuine expression of happiness, "Let's go!".

"About time" Liz said, "Unless Crona turns up I'm not playing" she said as the three set off after Maka locked up.

"Liz, trust me, with me on the team we will excel! They won't stand a chance..." Kid reassured his weapon, however Liz wasn't exactly convinced.

"Ok... Well I vote to not be on Kid's team!" Liz said, Kid seemed slightly offended at that response, all Maka could do was laugh as Kid began to question why he'd not be a valuable asset.

Soon enough the group of friends were bathing in the sun, still laughing continuously.

Soul and Black*Star stood beside each other, Soul had the ball underneath his left arm. "Alright, Black*Star, head or tails?".

"Heads! No, tails! No, yes, tails!", Black*Star batted the decision back and forth.

Soul frowned, "Just call a damn side already, sheesh".

Black*Star huffed, "Fine, tails! It's gotta be tails!".

Soul flipped the coin, "...Heads".

"I call a redo!", Black*Star demanded, stomping the ground a few times.

"No way you idiot it's fair game!" Soul shouted at him, leaning back like he was above Black*Star.

Black*Star wouldn't have any of it, "Redo! Redo it Soul!".

"Ugh, fine" Soul groaned pulling out the coin, "You flip it this time".

"Will do!", Black*Star grasped the coin, "Alright, I call tails!". Black*Star flipped the coin and caught it, he placed it on his arm and glared at the coin.

...

"Damnit!" Black*Star screamed, "Fine, you get first pick, lucky...", he folded his arms defensively.

Soul chuckled arrogantly, gently tossing the ball up and down, rubbing it in, "Alright, Maka, you're with me".

"I won't let you down!" Maka cheered standing by Soul.

Black*Star walked up to the others, "Kid, come on in".

"Certainly, I think I'll be viable in this game" Kid said standing straight behind Black*Star arrogantly.

Liz relaxed on the bench, "Ahh, this is more like it, let them play along, it's three aside, so since I'm the seventh, I don't have to play. I'd rather watch, I'm not too good at sports anyway", she said with a lil bit of glee in her voice.

A shadow cast over Liz, she turned, lifting her hat like some western cowgirl in some old movie, "Eh?".

The boy was slender, pale and had pink, unkempt hair, "H-hello Liz", nervous as always, Crona had turned up to join in.

Liz stood up, "Oh hey Crona, since you're here I guess I have to join them in their game", she moaned, unintentionally being harsh.

"O-oh, I don't wanna be trouble...", Crona whined.

Black*Star took notice of Crona's arrival, "Crona! Over here! Come join in!".

Soul rolled his eyes, rubbing his ear in response to Black*Star's yelling, "Scream a little louder I'm not sure Death himself could hear ya...".

"Patty, tag in" Soul said motioning his thumb behind him.

"Alright! Hockey! I'm gonna hit a home-run!" she screamed in joy.

"N-no Patty it's basketball" Maka informed her friend.

"Ohh! So full body contact?" Patty asked in the distance.

"No" Maka replied.

Liz walked over with Crona, Crona seemed quite anxious, "If I can play, it'd be f-fun".

Kid nodded, "Of course, we just need to decide teams still".

A black substance grew out of Crona's body, hardening into the little being it was, Ragnarok popped out to interact, "C'mon! Crona and I are the best! You don't wanna try and take the ball off us! We're a force to be reckoned with!".

Kid scratched his head, "Wait, wait, do they count as two people? Or should we rule out Ragnarok as a player?". Everyone agreed to make Ragnarok stay inside Crona, after grumbling for a bit, Ragnarok went back into Crona's body.

"Sorry, he's been getting more excitable to know you guys...", Crona said, apologising for his blood's actions, rubbing his arm as he apologised.

"No sweat" Soul assured, "Now stand there a sec, we're waiting on Black*Star, still".

Black*Star stared at the possible team mates, "Huh... Hrm... Alright, Liz, come join!" he commanded.

Tsubaki was shocked, "Not even me? Your partner?!".

Black*Star shrugged, "Sorry Tsubaki, it's just how it is...". Tsubaki was at a loss for words right now, she couldn't say anything back.

Liz hesitated but went into the team Kid was in, "Oh, I don't have high hopes for this" she whined.

Soul yawned, "Ok, Crona, come on over!", Crona joined Soul's team, which left Tsubaki to join Black*Star's team last.

Soul stood with the ball, "Alright, since I got first pick, I'll let you start with the ball", he passed it to Black*Star who caught the ball, "You've already lost" Black*Star said with determination in his eyes and voice.

The group began the game, of course Black*Star got competitive, "No way! Patty fouled Liz!" he screamed, "I call a free shot!", Soul didn't argue back, Patty genuinely fouled her sister.

"I thought it was full contact, Maka said so...", Patty claimed with her index finger under her mouth innocently.

Maka stood baffled, "Wh- no I didn't!".

The game went on, and each team gave their all, or, some of them gave their all, while Black*Star, Soul, Kid and Patty tried their best, the others, couldn't figure out the timing for anything. The climax was approaching to the game.

Soon Liz lined up for the shot, "Alright, final shot" she said, half-assed, however, if she scored this they'd win the game.

"Liz!" a voice shouted from behind, it was Kid, attempting to offer advice.

Liz groaned, "What now Kid?!".

"Make sure your shoulders are spread evenly! they have to have perfect balance in gravity! Spread your legs too! they have to be a rounded distance apart! It's the ultimate way! Make sure to balance your center of gravity! Balance is key!" Kid rambled.

Liz didn't listen, she took the shot with little care and scored anyway, she just wanted it over with.

Kid stood baffled, "Wh-what? How? Was I wrong all this time?" he said slumping to his knees, a small spotlight hanging over him.

Black*Star began to jump around with Tsubaki and Liz, "Alright we thrashed them!" he cheered, shaking both of the girls with him, they couldn't remove themselves from his steel grip.

Maka sighed, "Ah, I thought we had it..." she said sadly, she felt Soul's hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn her attention to him.

"Who cares? It's the taking part that counts, you kicked ass out there!" Soul reassured her, patting her on the back in addition.

Maka beamed, Soul complemented Crona and Patty too, though all he could say to Patty was, "Uhh, nice tackles". Patty took the complement pretty well, soon the crew were on their way back to Maka's for the evening, Crona had to depart to check on Stein once more, so it was just the seven of them together again.

"Don't take the loss too bad Soul, it was only natural! It was one-sided!" Black*Star said holding his hands on the back of his head, laughing obnoxiously. Soul began to argue back with Black*Star in his defense, the two carried on as Maka turned to Kid who she was beside.

"So, school's back on tomorrow? Right Kid?", Maka asked, she knew full well that it was on, but she wanted to ask Kid simply so she could get more hyped that her studies could resume.

"That's right Maka, we'll be back there tomorrow, things will finally be straightening out" Kid said with certainty in his voice.

Maka looked at Soul and Black*Star competing, "They argue so much, but they're close huh?", she quizzed.

"Yes, it's a wonder how they stay so strong, perhaps it's what makes them stronger to point out their own positives in comparison to each other" Kid said, pondering also, thinking he may be on to something.

Maka looked down at her hoodie, "Well, I know I'll be there for him, and we have to be ready for any possible upcoming threats".

Kid looked up, "Good to hear, that reminds me, I need to start running by Liz and Patty our new training schedule.

Maka's eyes widened, " _Schedule, I'm starting to feel sorry for Liz and Patty right about now..._ " Maka thought to herself. Soon the group were in Maka and Soul's residence relaxing once more. The place had been pretty baron since Blair moved out, she still visited from time to time however.

Maka had brought everyone hot drinks, "Hope these are alright, I made them for y-".

"Maka! Seconds please!" Black*Star blurted out.

Maka stood dumbfounded, "B-but I just put them down".

"Seconds!" Black*Star yelled, cocoa smeared around his mouth.

Black*Star was soon slapped on the back of his head, "Make it yourself Black*Star, Maka deserves to rest too!" Tsubaki briskly said.

Black*Star grumbled and headed to the kitchen, Soul was there drinking and talking with Kid, "So then after you passed out because you apparently 'could not get the k right...'". Soul and Kid broke away from their conversation to see Black*Star.

"Are you feeling alright Black*Star? You're not gorging off others for once" Kid asked.

Black*Star laughed a little, "Not yet anyway" he retorted.

Soul began to drink some more, Kid spoke up, "He has always confused me" Kid said quietly.

Soul raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Black*Star? Yeah the guy's adrenaline, testosterone and energy itself in human form".

Kid nodded, laughing a bit at Soul's remark as well, "It's fascinating isn't it? I wonder what it's like to have his determination, and have his willpower".

Soul put his cup down on the worktop, "Hey don't start thinking like that dude, it's not cool to forgot what makes you useful out there on the field".

Kid snapped out of it, "Y-You're right, sorry, anyway, about that k I couldn't get right, allow me to explain why it was so vital...". Soul was now being dragged into one of Kid's long-winded explanations as to how important symmetry was.

As Soul begged for help in the background, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were having typical girly conversations, Black*Star ended up taking to the outside balcony to relax and have some peace to himself.

Liz began to tell Tsubaki and Maka the time when Kid panicked in the Pharaoh's Tomb when he thought one of the paintings was 'leaning a teensie bit to the left'. Patty joined in and added in some parts Liz forgot to get the full picture across, Tsubaki paid full attention to them, interested as to how they put up with his behaviour.

Maka was in deep thought, she stared at Soul for a little while, " _We can do anything, I'm sure of it, he won't let me down_ " she thought, then looking at her hoodie that she took off. She noticed how Soul still wore the same headband she bought him, he was really protective of it as well. It was symbolic in a way... Eventually Maka came to reality and pretended she heard the whole story Liz and Patty were telling.

Soon enough, time passed and everyone was on their way home. The others left in a group as they only had to go two separate directions when they came to a fork in the pathways. Maka closed the door, Soul was cleaning up the cups and plates, "Well, that day flew by" she said standing beside Soul, ironic that the two had ended up in the same positions as they were this morning, but swapped around.

"Yeah" Soul said, "But school's school, and it may not be cool in itself, but we have a plan, and you're gonna make me into a death scythe" he smiled, holding his hand out, "We made an agreement, right?".

Maka looked at him and grabbed his hand, shaking it, "Yeah, we did", Maka headed to brush her teeth before bed, Soul sat on the sofa, he had his hands on his chin supporting his head.

Soul slumped off the sofa and looked out to the city, "Well, here comes the new term, sure didn't last...", he grumbled. He turned to Maka who was standing behind him, "Woah, hey".

Maka seemed too quiet, Soul folded his arms, "What's up Maka? This is usually your bedtime".

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks for everything" Maka beamed.

Soul frowned, "Huh? Where's this coming from?", he asked, chuckling a little under his breath.

"You've helped me overcome more than I could imagine Soul, so I just wanted to say thanks, I've got your back" Maka confirmed, sounding dead serious.

Soul grinned, "Alright, thanks, you know I've got yours too" he said walking by her, "Anyway I'm off to sleep now, we have a day ahead of us, g'night partner".

Soul closed his door, Maka stood for a few seconds, "Goodnight, Soul".


	3. Back to School

A new day dawned, the young scythe meister Maka Albarn lifted herself up from bed, "It's 7:30am again, we have an hour until class starts". Maka whizzed up onto her feet, making sure to check she had everything prepared for their new school term.

Maka gathered her books, pencils, pens, money, she had everything laid out on her bed, "Right, time to get dressed" she excitedly said, running to her clothes, she couldn't wait to get back to studying.

The other resident however wasn't so active at this time. However his alarm clock was ringing again, the weapon partner kicked it out of his room, launching into the living room and dunking into a trash can.

"I'll never get used to that thing" Soul said in a gravely tone, slowly and gradually pulling himself upwards. Soul peered outside, the sun wasn't as hot as yesterday, but it still proved to be present, "Sweet, great weather again". Soul kicked his bed sheets off of him and stood up, he had no books or other utensils planned to take with him, he just put on his usual attire.

Soul had his red jeans on again, he went for his black and yellow jacket this time as the winds were a little brisk despite the clear blue sky. Soul opened his door, "Wait, something's off", he glanced up, "The headband" he turned back around and saw it on the window sill. Soul grabbed it and brushed it to make it look good, "Can't forget this" he grinned.

Soul placed the headband on his head, he adjusted it and looked in the mirror, "Cool, now I just gotta wait for Maka to get all her stuff ready...". Soul walked into the living room, he saw the clock he kicked a few moments ago and threw the clock out the window, "Good riddance".

Soul sat on the same two-seated sofa he sat on when joking around with Black*Star yesterday, "Good time as any for some chill time, she'll be taking ages getting her stuff for school ready..." he noted.

Soul started to find himself reveling in the past, much like Maka did yesterday...

 ***Flashback***

It had been a few days after Maka and Soul bought the items of clothing for each other, the winter was still as harsh as ever, Soul was leaving class with Black*Star and Tsubaki. "You guys even seen Maka? She wasn't in class, she's always in class!" Soul asked, his concern increasing with each word he spoke, not to mention the fact he was looking all around the hallways of the DWMA.

"I'm sure she's fine Soul", Tsubaki reassured him, "Maka may have just forgotten this time". Tsubaki knew her guess was as thin of a chance as Black*star getting 100 on an exam, but she just wanted to help calm a friend down.

"But that's not like Maka... Even Black*Star knows that, Tsubaki", Soul grumbled.

Tsubaki couldn't come with an answer at this point, Black*Star patted Soul on the back, "It'll be fine Soul, besides she'll use her soul-sense thing and find us!", completely not grasping the insult Soul directed at him.

Soul tried to smile, but he was too worried, "Maka" he whispered, dashing down the corridors, Black*Star and Tsubaki exchanged glances, Black*Star shrugged it off.

"Come on Tsubaki, we got more training to do!" Black*Star swiftly changed topics.

"But we just had Sid for-" Tsubaki tried to explain, but it was to no avail, Black*Star was set on becoming stronger, and he wouldn't give in.

"More training! I gotta surpass God remember?" Black*Star glared at his weapon with serious intent on training.

Tsubaki sighed with a happy expression, "Yes, how could I forget?", the two partners left the building, embracing the winter air, causing them to shiver slightly as they carefully descended the stairs of the DWMA.

Soul continued to run down the corridors thinking where she could be. "If I were Maka, where would I be? Well, duh, class, but where else? The library?" he asked himself.

Soul checked the library, but all that was in there were the thousands of books reaching up as high as you could see, towering over all the students inside like caged rats. Soul cussed and darted in the other direction, back into the squeaky halls.

He then rushed to the balcony on the fifth floor, looking out onto the city, Maka wasn't there either. He checked the other classrooms to see if Maka was just assisting with teaching or something, he couldn't figure out why she'd avoid class, ever. Each reason he tried to come up with was shot down by the fact she'd just not ever skip out on a class with Soul, even if he was absent.

Soul turned and a green shape caught his eye, he saw Maka, walking upstairs really quick, not stopping for anything, her head lay low. Soul frowned and jogged upstairs to catch up with her, Maka was quick on her feet, Soul just kept heading up in hopes to catch up.

Soul opened the door to the fifth floor, Maka was sitting on the same balcony Soul checked earlier, the view spanning the entire city, even so far that you could see the desert where it cut in and out, plastered in snow now. Soul walked up to Maka, sitting beside her, "Alright, wanna explain why you weren't in class?", he asked, partially irritated and also relieved he found her.

"It's nothing, really" Maka whispered, avoiding eye contact with Soul.

"Oh? But we had Sid, dude was teaching us this thing called 'soul resonance', could be useful, dude scolded me because you weren't there..." Soul added, now leaning on the balcony with his arms crossed.

Maka sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to get you in trouble" Maka's voice getting more and more shaky.

Soul's face showed a sign of melancholy, "Look, I'm sorry to bring that up, it's no trouble, we all know Sid's funny around me anyway, dude favours Black*Star". Soul nudged Maka, she turned her head a little to lock eyes with him, Soul carried on, "Now you and me, we're partners, weapon and meister, and you have any troubles, any at all, you let me know, alright?".

Maka nodded, "It's, just these guys who've been kinda picking on me recently", she said nervously, her voice still shaking.

"What?" Soul turned around and stood up, "Who are they?".

Maka turned also, "N-no Soul it's ok honestly!", she was holding her hands up to her chest like she was being attacked, but in actuality, she just didn't want to start trouble.

"No it's not Maka! I'm not letting some punks mock my meister, you mean a lot to me, you're one of the best partners I've had!", Soul shouted, a bit louder than he intended. "You're one of the few people who understands me...", he added, his eyes not departing from hers.

Soul suppressed his memories for a moment, Maka lowered her hands too and tried to stay calm, she wasn't sure where Soul was headed...

Soul let out a huge sigh, "Look, just let me talk to them, if you want me to be chilled, I will, you know me, lazy and relaxed" he chuckled.

Maka looked away, "Alright, but they might have left by now... So we don't have to worry", she said with a smile, trying to influence him still, to not start anything.

"Then let's head back, I'll make dinner tonight" Soul said pulling Maka off the balcony support.

She brushed away a few tears, "Y-yeah, ok".

The two left the DWMA, Soul managed to cheer Maka up within a few minutes, it was like what just happened, never happened. Soul and Maka walked past a group of four, the two partners sharing laughs and insulting each other playfully.

A voice came from the group, "Look, the teacher's pet of class Crescent Moon, maybe by outshining everyone else with questions she feels like she's got some worth!". A cacophony of laughter came from the group.

"I guess brains is all she's got, there's nothing there on her chest!" one of the other bullies claimed, nudging one of his friends. Even more laughter followed, the laughter ringing in Soul's ears and shaking in his skull.

Soul stopped dead in his tracks, Maka wanted to move on, tugging Soul's orange hoodie, he didn't move though. "Come on Soul, let's just go", Maka said, holding back more frustrated tears.

"No, let's have a talk" he said spinning around and stopping when he faced them, "Hey, I couldn't help but overhear you, and you guys are?", Soul asked calmly, but his tone of voice couldn't even hide the undertone of anger.

"None of your business Soul, you'd probably be too lazy to remember our names anyhow, you two are just perfect, one of you tries so hard and one of you couldn't care less!" another teenager said.

Soul clenched his fists in his pockets, no one noticed, he cleared his throat, "Let me get one thing straight, that girl there is my partner, my meister, and I'll die protecting her, so back off... It's not about her brains, or her body, it's the soul, and the personality that makes her good to work with".

The group stood speechless, Soul spoke further, "If you guys attended more class and stopped screwing around and getting F's in your tests maybe you'd know that! Funny how you say I couldn't care less, at least I was able to get where I am, I didn't need parent's money like you sad freaks".

The rant struck a nerve with one of the bullies, he grabbed Soul, "What are you getting at? We'll do whatever we want! As if you can make us change our minds! And you call us freaks, coming from a weapon like you, you make me sick...".

Soul narrowed his eyes, "So I take it you're all meisters, then, hey here's a tip, if you spoke more and spit less then maybe I could understand you!".

Maka backed off a couple of steps, Soul was dropped by one of the boys, but he kept teasing, "What's this headband here? Pass it ove-".

"Don't, touch it" Soul ordered, swatting the boy's hand away and now holding a defensive stance.

"Woah getting protective now are we?" the boy said, cracking his knuckles, "Alright, you want to throw down?".

Within seconds Soul and Maka were on there way, the group were left beaten to a pulp, "I don't think they'll bother you anymore Maka", Soul assured her, giving a thumbs up approval with it.

Maka felt protected right now, she thanked Soul for his efforts and the two headed back home, "So how about I make dinner tonight as a thank you?".

Soul cheered, "Happily!".

 ***Flashback End***

Soul snapped out of his trance, "Funny, we never saw those guys again, not at school anyway, no one touches my meister...".

Maka came through with everything she needed, "Alright, ready Soul?". Maka was wearing her usual school attire with the hoodie she adored over the top.

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be" Soul groaned. Maka unlocked the door, letting Soul step out first before she closed the door behind them and securing it.

"You could show a little enthusiasm Soul, we stopped a Kishin, we actually did it, we have a title to uphold now, and now we're back at school, we have to get back into our studies!", Maka scolded her partner.

Soul rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out, "I know, I know, something about hitting the books just doesn't click with me...".

Maka paused for a moment as they walked, "Well, at least you're a good weapon partner".

* * *

Black*Star and Tsubaki were on their way to the DWMA, "Alright Tsubaki! A new term! Let's make this the one where I outrank everyone!".

Tsubaki walked slightly behind Black*Star, "Definitely Black*Star, I'm sure you'll be great", she agreed, just to keep his spirits up. It's not like she didn't think he could achieve it, she just had to make sure he didn't get too ahead of himself.

Black*Star scoffed, "Great? I'll be the best! Besides I outrank everyone all the time! I just wanna keep the streak up, that's all!".

Tsubaki looked at the buildings further down the city, the two were walking up the ever-long, towering path that was the staircase to the academy. "Wonder what the others have planned for this term..." Tsubaki thought out loud.

Black*Star saw the academy come into view, "Who cares?! With me on the team we've got it in the bag, they can just watch my brilliance!". Black*Star began to jog up the stairs, the jog became a run, then a full on sprint.

Tsubaki followed, "W-wait! Black*Star we still have thirty minutes until class! I told you that you get ready too quick!".

Black*Star burst through the door, no one even looked at Black*Star performing his usual antics. "Looks like he's at it again..." one student claimed giggling to her friends.

"I have no idea where he keeps all that energy, probably all in the head if you ask me..." one of them added, causing further chuckles among the group.

Afterwards, Black*Star had sprinted to the classroom. Tsubaki was out of breath at this point, "B-Black*Star? Slow down! T-take things slow!".

Black*Star ran into class Crescent Moon, "Alright! Let's get this show on the road!", much to Black*Star's surprise, the room was empty. Black*Star snapped his eyes around the room, "What is this? Where is everyone?!" he was sure everyone was waiting to see the spectacle that is, Black*Star.

Tsubaki leaned on the door, panting, "Probably on there way here, some of them probably still home...".

Black*Star cracked his knuckles, "Whatever, let's take our seats, we might as well wait for Stein to turn up".

* * *

Kid was being dragged to school by Liz and Patty, not because he didn't want to go, it's just that, in his words 'The candles are not melted the same on the left as they are on the right!'

"I must attend to it immediately!" Kid squealed, trying to pry himself from Patty's iron grip, which was almost like cuffs right now, Kid couldn't, with all his might, get out of her grasp.

Liz and Patty came to the staircase, "For the last time Kid, you've got school! Just worry about that when you get home!"

"I can't, I have to see to it now!" Kid retorted, he was set of fixing the candles.

Kid suddenly broke free of Patty's vice hands, only because Patty was gawping at the sight of the school again.

As he began to run off, Liz grabbed him, "I said, no! We have school! Move!". Kid hesitated to go up the stairs, he moped and walked up them like a child who had been scolded for misbehaving in a supermarket. Liz had not let go of him until she got to the top of the stairs with him, it was the first day and he was already being a pain.

Patty was energetic as always, "This building is still huuuuuge!".

Kid took notice too, "Isn't it astounding? Father replicated the old building, and it's perfectly balanced, perfectly symmetrical!".

Liz slapped herself on the forehead, "You just HAD to set him off didn't you Patty?".

"Where's Kid off to sis?" Patty asked in response, causing Liz to groan.

The three reached the top of the staircase, "Alright, we have twenty five minutes until class Kid, let's just sit here" Liz demanded, taking a spot by a wall.

Kid obliged, "I don't see why not, actually, on second thought, I'm going to see my father, I'll see you two in class".

"Your loss" Liz said leaning back tilting her hat forward.

Patty waved Kid off, "Have fun Kid!.

The two sisters lounged in the sunlight, Maka and Soul were trekking up the staircase right now, "Never thought I'd say it, but it is nice to see this place again" Soul mumbled.

Maka was a lot more enthusiastic, "I'm so glad it's fixed, I missed this place after that war, we were out for a while".

Soul looked at the building and the many spikes it had, he recalled when Black*Star stood on top of one of the left spikes, and cracked it, resulting in Kid getting really pissed off.

"Yeah, we have a lot of memories here after all" Soul said bluntly, "And I'm still to become a Death Scythe, and you've still gotta get stronger".

Maka nodded, the two reached the top and saw varying groups of students conversing to each other. Ox, Harver, Kim and Jacqueline were talking, though it was mainly Ox being told off by Kim, as Ox was exaggerating everything that happened in the war to younger students around them.

Soul waved over at them, they acknowledged them back, Soul decided to catch up with them and went off to talk with the group. Maka took notice of Liz and Patty and went to sit with them.

"Hey you two, sun's not letting up huh?" Maka said as she used a book to see around them clearer, Maka then took her hoodie off due to the heat and sat with the two.

Liz breathed peacefully, "Yep, best weather in a long time, class will be soon as well, joy, why can't we have a class outside?".

Maka began to go on and on about how great school was, Patty was really interested in what Maka was saying, Liz began to drift off into slight slumber.

"Alright, stay safe you guys, and watch yourself Ox!" Soul said walking back to Maka, "Hey, Maka!".

Maka looked up, "Yeah?", she had been so into her ramble on the wonders of soul studies and weapon handling that she had lost track of time.

"Class will be soon, we should show up early, if you want", Soul said, rubbing the back of his head.

Maka shot up and grabbed Soul by the hand, "Sure! We can cram a couple minutes of pre-study!".

"Wait wha-", Soul was cut off as Maka grabbed his arm.

"Let's go!", Maka ran pulling Soul with her, the two bickering back and forth as their bodies and voices disappeared.

Patty laughed to herself, "Oh yeaaaahh, I wonder how Kid's doing?".

Liz lifted up her hat, "Eh, he's just seeing his Dad, I'm sure he'll be fine", Liz went back to sleep.

Patty thought to herself, making a loud "Hmmm" sound as she did so.

* * *

Kid was walking down the red-framed guillotine hallway, the path to Death's room, it had been rebuilt with a lot of accuracy, even half of the gravestones that were ruined were back where they were out of respect.

Kid wandered down the path for what seemed like minutes, until he came to the circular pad in the center of the room. Kid walked up the three steps and stood before Death's mirror, and, his father, Lord Death. He towered over Kid, his black, shadow-like body jagged and lean, he turned to his son.

"Hey son! great to see you! I was hoping that you'd show up!", Death said, staring at Kid.

"Hi Dad", Kid mumbled, "You asked to see me?".

Death looked a bit to the left, "Indeed I did".

He glanced back to Kid, "Look son, this may be hard for you to believe, and this isn't great news considering the victory we have achieved recently. But, I am getting pretty old, and there comes a time where a reaper passes down his position to his or her child...".

Kid's eyes widened, "What're you saying?", this seemed out of nowhere, how could it happen so suddenly?

Death locked his eyes with Kid's, "Well, I've seen the potential you have Kid, and I'm confident that you'll be the best reaper I can see to take the mantle, you remind me of my younger days". Death walked a little to the right, "It's only a matter of time Kid, my time is coming to an end, Asura's strike that cracked my mask has shortened my final days, it's caused an eroding effect on me...".

Kid gasped, "An eroding effect? You mean even as we speak your soul is withering away?".

Death nodded, "It's as you say, son, I'm sorry... But I'm sure you can take over the position of the academy, do not fear, Sid, Marie and the others have sworn to assist you as soon as possible".

Kid sighed, "As you wish father, I will do my best, for you", he was suppressing how he really felt right now to not cause a scene.

"That's my boy" Death said, "Remember son, I've always been proud of you, I wouldn't put this upon you so quickly if I doubted your capabilities!".

Kid nodded, "I will do my best in your name father, for the sake of my friends, and Death City itself!".

Death looked away from Kid, "Part of this is the cause of Medusa, had she not freed Asura, my soul wouldn't have been uprooted, now it's fractured... And as we've established, withering", his voice grew agitated, it was clear that Death was also annoyed this had happened.

Kid folded his arms, "But, your soul was free before right?".

Death nodded once more, "Indeed, but as I said, I planted it within the city, now it had been yanked from it's place, back to me, plus Asura's power hitting me directly in the soul, has made it so, as a result, my time have been vastly shortened here... But this is how things go, my father was the same, I believe in you Kid, I believe in you".

Kid and Death said some final words, Death would be passing away within a few weeks, he urged Kid to attend class, they could discuss some matter in the evening.

Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were in class Crescent Moon, waiting for Stein to turn up. Naturally Maka was reading, Soul lay on the desk, staring at the ceiling, Black*Star had his feet up, Tsubaki looked around the room, Liz checked on her nails and Patty hummed to herself.

Crona came in and sat next to Maka, "Hey Maka" he said, shaky still, nervous for any curveballs the new term could hold for them all.

Maka turned away from her book, "Hey Crona, ready for the new term?" Maka asked, noticing Crona was fidgeting.

Ragnarok burst out of Crona, "Yeah right! I can't stuff myself full of food out here! Learning is for saddos!".

Ragnarok saw Maka glare at him, he laughed nervously and he quickly went back inside Crona.

Soon the door opened, "Welcome class, it's great to be back" a sinister yet calm voice exclaimed, the man walked up to the desk in the front of the classroom. His lab coat floating about when he walked, his screw through his head being adjusted by himself until it clicked in place. He had a cigarette hanging in his mouth that was emanating a small trail of smoke upwards that went up into nothingness.

"Now, shall we get on with class?" Professor Stein asked.


	4. We Can't Go Back

Stein had begun his teaching, yet again many of the students neglected to study, Maka however, studied as hard as she could, Crona followed albeit at a slower pace, but he got most of the material. Black*Star answered all the questions he was asked to answer, incorrectly.

Patty dozed off, which Stein ignored, Liz had at no point listened to the lecture, Tsubaki was taking notes and surprisingly, Soul was too. Maka stopped for a moment, "Wait a second, you're taking notes? Since when?", she asked, genuinely thinking this was a joke.

Soul turned, "Well if it helps, I gotta try, but I don't know, I don't get how it's supposed to sink in... You should show me study tips sometime".

Maka sighed, carrying on taking notes, "Maybe, but right now just try and listen for once".

Stein put the chalk down by the board, "Alright, now can anyone tell me the best place to hit an opponent with a soul wavelength? Black*Star? I pray that you know this given your strategy".

Black*Star sat up, "Hecks yeah! The Solar-Plexus!", he sat down, confident in his answer, but everyone else pretty much knew this already.

"Very good!" Stein said turning back around, "Surprised you even knew that..." Stein mumbled in addition. "Anyway, moving on-", Stein continued to draw carious diagrams to recap everyone's knowledge.

Crona looked around, "Maka, where's Kid? Is he sick?".

Maka stopped for a moment, "Good point, Kid hasn't turned up yet...".

Liz yawned, "Geez, he better not be skipping class like last month trying to play detective again... He had us all worried sick, I swear if he does that again, I'll, complain more!".

Maka thought for a moment, "Maybe, something has to trouble Kid to cause him not to attend".

Soul closed his book and leaned back, "Eh, Kid's tough to crack, I'm sure he's kicking through, dude had to see his Dad after all. That guy only calls if something important needs to be said, we all know that from experience".

Maka nodded, "Yeah, you have a point there".

* * *

Kid left his father's room, "So, it's come to this" he said, walking to class, "Father's time is coming, and I'll be the new Grim Reaper". Kid had a lot to take in, "I have to head to the library, I should have access to all of Dad's books and material if I'm to take over", he confirmed to himself.

Kid headed to the library instead of Stein's lesson, minutes later the students were dismissed for lunch. Soul, Maka, Crona, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were eating at their usual lunch table, Black*Star decided to skip lunch as he had a huge breakfast, he was currently out on the front yard of the school counting up one-armed press-ups. He was dead set on reaching his highest amount yet.

Crona took some bites out of the sandwich he had, giving the dessert to Ragnarok, who thanked Crona with his mouthful, though not without spluttering everywhere.

Patty looked around, "Black*Star had a reason to leave but, Kid seems to be away huh? How come he hasn't showed up?".

Patty bringing up Kid's absence again furthered Liz's frustration, Liz swallowed before speaking, "Ugh, who knows? Where the heck could he be?".

Maka put her food down, "Hope he's alright...".

Soul was prodding his food sluggishly, "He's fine, dude probably freaked out that some doorway was misaligned or something".

Liz paused, then leaned in, "He did have a moment like that this morning, something to do with candles not being burnt evenly, but I wanna bet that isn't it".

Liz got up from the table, "Patty and I will look for him, we'll let you know if we find him", she said hands on her hips, she was sure she'd succeed.

"Alright! Kid search go!" Patty cheered.

The sisters left, on the search for Kid, Tsubaki also put her food down, "Just worrying about Kid's whereabouts makes me not feel like eating...". Tsubaki got up too, "I'm gonna go and see to Black*Star, he'll train better with my assistance".

Soul, Maka and Crona bid farewell to Tsubaki, Soul pushed his tray away from him a little, "Well, we do have a free period next, is it alright if I help look for Kid, Maka? Rather have my meister's permission to snoop around".

Maka nodded, "Yeah, it's alright, you have your meister's permission, only because I'm a little scared too. Besides, Crona and I can study, he said he needs the help".

Crona blushed and looked away, bobbing his head, Soul got up, "Sweet, well, have fun, I'm gonna check the fifth floor first, you enjoy yourself too Crona". Soul gave the thumbs up, walking off to search for Kid, he began to phone Liz and tell her he'd check the fifth floor.

"S-so, studying" Crona said rubbing his arm, "I guess we should get to it... If that's alright...".

Ragnarok however came to a halt, cake dribbling out of his mouth, "Huh? More studying? Give a guy a break!".

Maka stood up, "Yep, we'll head to the classroom, it's the best educating vibe we can get! I know you'll love it Ragnarok", she stated, trying to hold back laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Liz and Patty were sifting through the many rooms on the second floor, "Damn it Kid, where are you at?" Liz groaned, she then wandered past the library doors. Liz stopped and walked back to the doors she just went by, Kid was in there with a pile of books, reading intensively.

"Of all the-" Liz began, stopping to phone Soul, "Soul, I found Kid, he's in the library".

"Thank God" Soul said over the phone, "You need me there or?".

Liz shook her head, despite the fact he couldn't see her doing so, "Nah, I think we got it, thanks".

Soul sighed, "Don't mention it, I'm gonna chill here for a bit".

Soul ended the call before she could ask him what was up, Liz entered the library, "Kid! You had us all worried sick! How come you didn't come to class? You could've spared us the pain of Black*Star trying to answer all the questions, he only got the one right...". Kid did not respond, which aggravated Liz further.

Patty strolled next to Kid, "Whatcha readin' Kid?", unless there were pictures of any sort, Patty wouldn't have much interest in the book either way...

Kid looked at Patty, "Well Patty, if you must know I'm reading the stories that involve my father, including his old squad that included Asura, also some of his diary entries when he was in wars and when he had spare time, it's some personal research".

Patty stared blankly, "No animal pop-ups?".

Kid rolled his eyes, "No Patty, no animals...", Patty's interest plummeted after hearing that, she headed deep into the library to find herself a 'fun' book.

Liz sat beside Kid, "Reading about your old man huh? You didn't seem this interested in his history before... Why now of all times?".

Kid bookmarked the page he was on, closing it, "Let's just say something's cropped up that means I should give his past a look into", Kid avoided eye contact as he spoke.

Liz tilted her head slightly, "What's up? We're your weapon partners so I should know at least", Liz glanced over at Patty, "Even Patty should know".

Kid twiddled his thumbs, "Well, father's going to bestow his title and authority of the Grim Reaper to me personally".

Liz beamed with excitement, "Al-right Kid! That's great! What's your Dad doing after you become the reaper?".

Silence was flooded between them as Kid hesitated to speak, "He'll pass away".

Liz was a little confused, "Wait, pass away? But he's Death...".

Kid sighed heavily, sounding slightly agitated, but rightfully so, "Yes, and then I will be the next Grim Reaper, the next Lord Death, it's the same for him and his father too, and the father before that, and the father before that". Kid rubbed his forehead, "I'm honoured by this but, I just can't accept that Dad will die... I wonder if he'll make an announcement, I don't know, I just hope I can fill his place effectively".

Liz leaned on the table, "Kid, I'm more than sure you'll do fine, we'll have your back, you can do it with our support".

"Thanks Liz" Kid smiled, "I just want to keep this quiet for now, I assume I can trust you?".

Liz nodded, "Of course!".

Patty dropped a book on the table, "Sis! Sis! Read this one with me!", Liz looked at Patty, the glanced down at the book, it was called 'Animals and Their Homes, Ages 3-7'.

Liz pinched her forehead, "Of course Patty, why don't we rent this one out huh?"

Patty jumped up and down like a child being told they could pick out any toy they wanted, "Really?!".

Liz and Patty left the library, taking Patty's new animal book with them, a book usually used to entertain younger siblings of children and teenagers looking to enter the academy. Kid promised to meet them later, he had more books to read through, Kid opened up the book he was reading before, on the page he bookmarked.

"Father certainly has a lot of history, I never knew so much could be said about him, he really did a lot in his time..." Kid spoke to himself, growing interest into the book some more. Kid closed the book eventually, "I must assume that training schedule to Liz and Patty, if they're going to stay by my side as partners".

* * *

Kid began to finish up his research, elsewhere, Soul sat on the balcony on the fifth floor, taking in the view. Soul breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, he was truly relaxed, "Nothing like a moment of silence to calm down back to school nerves... That wouldn't be cool".

Soul heard a noise, an obnoxious, overconfident cackling, "Oh lord" he muttered. He peered down to see his best friend Black*Star laughing away and claiming how 'unstoppable' he was, Soul smiled, "Well, it was only a moment of silence I suppose". Soul watched as Black*Star hopped up and down, laying orders.

"Alright Tsubaki!" Black*Star began, "Time for some stealth practice!".

Tsubaki held her hands together, "Alright, just remember the assassin rules Black*Star".

"Heh, of course! What do you take me for?", Black*Star scoffed, doing some flexes to warm himself up.

"Nothing, just reminding you".

Soul scratched his head, "Sheesh, Tsubaki's the only one for him, like Maka said a while back. I couldn't handle being Black*Star's weapon, she's pretty strong-willed to deal with that noise".

Black*Star started the training, his objective was to sneak on Tsubaki without being seen, Black*Star couldn't figure out how he kept messing this test up, everyone else knew however...

A door creaked open, Soul spun himself around, "Hey, done studying already?", he was surprised how quick that was.

Maka walked up to Soul, "Yeah, Ragnarok kept getting in the way and Crona couldn't deal with it, but we learned more about soul resonating...".

Soul kept quiet, Maka looked down, then after a moment had a thought spark, "Oh yeah, since Blair moved out, I decided to offer our place for Crona, since we have the spare room now".

Soul lifted his head, "Huh, really? Suppose it's better than living in a cell, dude's cool with me now", he confirmed, holding his chest where his scar was still placed.

Maka seemed glad Soul had no qualms with it, "He'll be moving in soon, we just have to run it through the academy, shouldn't take more than a few days for it to be finalised".

Soul hopped off, "Right, we'll get that done tomorrow, anyway I think it's about time to head home".

Maka concurred, "Yeah, you're right, wait, is that Black*Star I can hear?", Maka looked off the balcony.

Black*Star was behind Tsubaki, "Speedstar" he said, dashing toward Tsubaki.

Maka was surprised, "Woah Soul, he's gonna do it!", she cheered now grasping the support of the balcony in excitement, she was looking forward to seeing one of her peers progress.

Soul peered with his hand in his pockets, "Seriously?". Black*Star almost reached Tsubaki before tripping over a crack in the floor, he soon face-planted.

Maka and Soul seemed unimpressed to say the least.

"Why am I not surprised?" Soul said, his tone of voice seeming unconvinced that Black*Star would ever get anywhere, "C'mon, let's head home".

Maka watched Black*Star blame things other than him for his failure, "Yeah, coming".

* * *

Maka got off the phone, "Seems that they found Kid in the end, he's been reading about his Dad's history".

Soul flicked through the TV channels, "Really? Huh, Wonder why that's peaked his interest now...".

Maka shook her head as she placed the phone on its support, "Beats me, you want a drink Soul?".

Soul accepted the beverage offer, he watched the TV for a few seconds before he began to flick through the channels some more. "Ooh, classical films tonight" Soul said out loud, "Definitely". Maka brought their drinks and placed Soul's cup in front of him, "Thanks" he said leaning forward to pick it up.

Maka stood for a few seconds, she then sat on a different chair, just by a different wall, it was at a semi-profile angle to the TV so her vision wasn't impaired. Soul and Maka talked here and there through the film that was showing on TV, enjoying each other's company and insulting each other playfully when warranted.

As the two enjoyed their time before they were to head to bed, Black*Star and Tsubaki were at their home down the streets. Black*Star was putting an ice-pack to his face, "Stupid crack in the floor, if it weren't for that, I'd have had ya...".

Tsubaki sat next to him, "Well, maybe", she agreed, not wanting to hurt his feelings too bad, "We'll try again tomorrow", she added with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'll do it, I can do anything...", Black*Star claimed. Black*Star's confidence shun, he wouldn't stop here, not now, not ever, Tsubaki didn't comment, in fact, it probably made him stronger as a result, stronger than he already was.

There was still Kid, Liz and Patty in their home, Kid tended to the candle issue accordingly, it had been bugging him all day, he then looked out his bedroom window. "I'm going to be the new Reaper huh? Very well Dad, I'll do my best to fill your position in your honour". Liz was reading Patty's animal pop-up book to her before they slept, Patty was enjoying herself a bit too much compared to Liz, who had to endure it.

The night seemed pretty calm, everyone was relaxed and were ready for the next term and what it would lead them to.

Or so they thought, on the outskirts of Death City, a bare foot stepped into view, her nails black with yellow arrows painted on them. Her beige hair scaling down both sides of her face and crossing over, looping, if you will, around each other over her chest.

The Witch was accompanied by another Witch and The Man with The Magic Eye.

"Ribbit" the other Witch said, her orange hat jiggling in the breeze, along with her blue hair waving through the gentle breeze. She smirked with her dimpled mouth, "Our time to shine, right?" Eruka asked.

The man next to Eruka flexed his arms, "Yeah, let's take advantage and set her plan to action! After all, I am immortal... Nothing can stop me, or us now".

Eruka and Free were the same as always, they stood behind their self-proclaimed leader, she pulled down her black hood. "Now now you two", her voice soothing, yet sly, almost like every word she said had some evil waiting beneath, "We will do as I say, if our plan is to succeed. Firstly we'll need some more, assistants".

"Yes ma'am Lady Medusa" Eruka said, bowing, "Whatever you say".

Medusa opened her eyes to Death City, "Yet again, we'll meet Mr. Reaper, I know you're weakened, I know your time is up".


	5. Incognito in Death City

The night grew darker, Death City quietened down for the evening, the DWMA candles illuminating the area, giving the civilians some sense of comfort. Their comfort would soon all be lost however, as Medusa, Eruka and Free began to head toward the city, in hopes for their plan to take over now Asura had fallen, Death was wounded, and hope was everywhere in the city to be taken away from them.

Medusa had found a new body, in a woman almost identical in height at her, of course what with her now controlling the body, her face overrode the previous face on the woman, it was uncanny.

Medusa stopped outside the entrance to the concrete maze, "Eruka, Free" she started, "I trust you know what tasks I've given you and what to do and when?".

Eruka nodded, "Yes Lady Medusa, you've tasked me to lay undercover at the academy much like you months ago, but instead as a teaching assistant".

Medusa grinned, "Good, so you did listen, yes, you'll have your new outfit in that duffle-bag you have with you right now, go into the academy tomorrow morning and apply for the vacancy of the assistant teacher".

Eruka bowed, "As you wish Lady Medusa", Eruka still feared Medusa, what with Medusa's snakes still deep in the confines of her body and muscles, granted fewer than when Medusa first thrust them into her skin.

Medusa turned to Eruka, her face stern and not fooling around, "Remember Eruka, have your soul protect on at all times, and be careful, that Professor Stein deduced me when I was there, it was a close call. I'm putting my faith in you to do this, you know the plan, do you have the blood?".

Eruka pulled out the small syringe, not as big as the one used to revive the Kishin Asura, it fit in Eruka's hand and was well hidden among her. "Yes Lady Medusa, the blood you fabricated to enter one of the students to experience gradual madness. May I ask, who's the one I need to inject?".

Medusa put her hands in her pockets, looking down, "For now, just set your priority on getting into the DWMA, then we'll talk the next phase of the operation".

Eruka understood, "Ok, I'll do it immediately, I will find a place to stay".

Medusa's eyes were still like daggers, "Yes, change into that outfit first, your clothes right now just scream 'Witch'". Medusa moved her attention to Free, "Ok Free, you know what you're to do as well?".

"Yes Ma'am, I gotta find traces of Asura and hope there's some left, for your final phase of the plan".

Eruka raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "How come Free gets a more simple job?", sounding like a younger sibling getting the short end of the stick.

Medusa scowled at Eruka, "Free gets a simple job, but it's difficulty in finding any traces of Asura can be exceedingly high. Why, he may not find any traces of Asura at all! Your plan isn't too difficult Eruka, you have a set path. Free has to travel across the city looking for his objective".

Eruka was silenced, Medusa walked forward a bit, "Good, now, come dawn we set our plan to action" she said giggling.

Free scratched his beard, "Wait, what're you gonna do?" hoping that wouldn't provoke his leader.

"Me?" Medusa replied, her smirk turning into a full grin, "I'm going to take back what's mine, and regain ourselves and old ally...".

Medusa pulled up her hood, Free did so also, Eruka changed into her more casual attire, she also had to hide the spots on the ends of her mouth. Medusa provided Eruka with an orange summer dress, with white frill ends, also a hat was included, but less like her witch one it was a casual black summer hat for a female.

"Oh and one more thing Eruka" Medusa said, "There's blonde hair dye in there, it'll get rid of that ugly greyish-blue colour of your hair, just keep that in mind". Medusa paused for a bit, "Remember you two, if you get caught, and are in trouble, I am not, repeat, not going to save you. You have to watch yourselves out there, if you fail, I will be disappointed, not only that, but I'll see to the task you've been given, anything to pull this off".

Medusa folded her arms, "Besides, there's not going to be many who'd miss you two anyway, it's not like you have families to worry about".

Eruka lowered her eyes, " _Family..._ ".

With Medusa's orders, the three entered Death City, walking off in separate directions to avoid suspicion, come tomorrow, things would change.

* * *

Maka got up, full of energy, the sun was still lukewarm, not blazing like a couple days ago, she went straight to her clothes and took out her gift from Soul. "Looks like today's gonna be calm" Maka said looking at her timetable for the week, "Sid's covering for a practical session, then we have Stein for 'Witch Theory'".

Maka put her stuff down on the dining table, making sure everything was accounted for, Soul soon entered, groggy and lethargic, "Morning Soul, sleep well?" Maka asked her partner.

"Ehhph...", Soul collapsed on the sofa and soon began snoring, Maka snapped her fingers in front of his face a few times. "Eh, wha-what?", Soul dribbled slightly.

"Come on Soul, we still have school, don't try and avoid it, you should've gone to bed when I did last night instead of watching that movie that came on after I said, to go to bed!", Maka stood wagging her finger at Soul.

Soul didn't respond, Maka rolled her eyes and went back to arranging herself with her utensils.

Soul got up, "Ok, I'm sorry Maka". Maka didn't turn to Soul, Soul paced back and forth, "I'm sorry, I guess I should listen to you more, but I may be reckless, but I need to make my own decisions too".

Maka realised Soul had a point, but wasn't keen on the tone he was using, "That may be true Soul, but you once told me to look out for my physical health, you should too, you should get enough sleep".

Soul nodded, "Got it, sorry, if anything's up remember, let me know, alright?.

"Yeah, I will", Maka briskly responded, making sure she had all the supplies she'd no doubt need for this academic day.

Soul headed to the door and saw that mail had been delivered, "Hey, looks like the mail's come through, what've we got?". Soul began sifting through the letters, "Me, You, Me, Blair, damn we told them her magazines don't come here anymore! Ugh, what else, hey, looks like a letter for you, from your Dad".

Maka grew irritable, "Don't even refer to him as my father", her tone dark and harsh.

Soul winced, "Hey suit yourself, plus we both got a letter from the academy".

Maka and Soul began to open their mail, Maka received a letter from her 'Papa', Spirit Albarn, who congratulated her on defeating the Kishin. He provided some money in the letter for a few books that she'd been wanting, he priced it up accurately. Not that Maka cared, the way she saw it, it was free money, but she didn't see why he couldn't have just sent a book directly. Still, to her it was better than the gift she got from him last time...

As the two enjoyed the few more minutes before school, a figure walked past their home, Eruka was awfully nervous, but she had cast Soul Protect so no certain meisters could detect her. Everyone she walked by seemed friendly as well, not even suspecting her as a threat, "Perfect" Eruka muttered to herself, this was going smoother than she had been thinking.

Eruka found herself at the academy, the large staircase that lead to it anyway, she wanted to just fly up there with a few tadpoles, but that would blow her cover obviously. She had to approach this like an average, run of the mill teacher. Eruka eventually got to the top, completely out of breath, "Too, many, stairs, r-ribbit", she closed her mouth and covered it with her hands after gasping, "Gotta stop saying that, or I'll be screwed...".

Eruka opened the doors, she saw the ad on the bulletin board for new assistants wanted, walk-in interviews only. Eruka wandered throughout the school, it took her a while before she actually began to find her way around the building, like a new student on their first day, she really felt clueless.

"Where's Death's room?", Eruka still couldn't locate it, she wasn't watching where she was going before she collided with another student, they both fell over with an audible thud.

"Hey! Watch it!" the grating voice said, Eruka had walked into Black*star, who got up and brushed off his clothes, "Woah, you're new, are you a student?" he added, he rubbed his head, "You better have a good excuse to knock me over!".

Eruka was really nervous at this point, a chance for her cover to be blown had shown, "U-uh no, excuse me, I'm just, looking for Death's room, I-I'm applying for the teaching assistant job!".

Black*Star folded his arms, "Yeah, that's easy! Just go to the third floor just above us, when you get to the top take a left and go to the door right at the end, you should face it when you go down there".

Eruka nodded, "T-Thank you, I'll see you soon probably", she stumbled a little and briskly walked away upstairs, quick to get away from the aggressive student.

Tsubaki came around, "Sorry Black*Star I was just getting a copy of the timetable for you, did I hear you shout? Is something the matter?".

Black*Star rubbed his nose, "Nah, it's alright, some clumsy girl walked into me, she was looking for Death's room", he answered quickly, scanning his new timetable, albeit vaguely.

Tsubaki thought to herself for a moment, "She needed to see Lord Death? I wonder who it was...".

Black*Star walked off, "C'mon! We have Sid for out first lesson!". Tsubaki began to wonder about who Black*Star bumped into, thinking if she'd meet her, or if it were for the new assistant job...

Soon everyone was in Sid's class, however he hadn't turned up yet, eventually Spirit came through informing class Crescent Moon Sid was going to be a tad late that morning. After he left, all of the gang began to talk.

"So about that girl you walked into Black*Star" Tsubaki began, "What did she look like?", it was evident her curiosity was piqued.

Black*Star groaned, "Why does it matter? Everyone should focus on me! I'm the star around here...". Everyone seemed to be interested too, no one had joined the academy in a while since Asura's rise. Everyone was giving Black*Star an expecting glare, essentially saying, "Spill it".

Black*Star sat up, "Ugh alright, she was slightly taller than me, had long yellow hair, went down past her shoulders, some summer-hat and an orange dress".

Soul perked up, "Orange huh? Nice colour", Maka had a hint of jealousy when Soul said that, "So what did she want? Or did she just want to see Lord Death?".

The sound of Lord Death made Kid feel awful inside, yet he had to stay strong, he wasn't talkative this morning, for good reason.

Black*Star had no idea, "All I know is she went to Death's room".

Everyone was just as clueless as Black*Star, Maka spoke up, "Maybe she's coming for that assistant job?", everyone responded with an "Ooohh" sound, realising that may be it. Despite Tsubaki thinking the same thing, she hadn't vocalised that point.

Sid entered the room, "Alright, sorry class", the purple zombie, tall and intimidating, came in and placed his clipboard on the desk. "Something cropped up, ehh something about someone coming in for that assistant job, we just had to meet her and see if she's up to the task". Sid's voice was as tough and strong as ever, as well as his stance as he prepared to take attendance. Soul and the others looked at Maka, she was right, Sid carried on, "Anyway if things work out then she'll be starting tomorrow, so when that happens it happens. But as of today we have a lesson, so, let's get to it".

* * *

Free wandered the alleys, "Damn, never knew finding traces of a Keshin would be so hard, but I owe her the favour after all". Free picked up a bandage on the floor, "Huh, maybe this could lead me somewhere, I need more, this place is a heck load bigger when you're looking for something specific...".

Medusa hopped off a building and landed in front of Free, startling a little, "Hello Free, is it going well?" Medusa asked, one of her eyes visible looking at him, she seemed relaxed, but knowing Medusa something was on her mind.

Free looked at his findings, "Well, a little bit yeah, sorry, I ain't got much to show...".

Medusa hummed, "It's not a bother, Eruka has done pretty well so far, she made it into the academy, now we just wait to see if she got the job".

Free nodded, "Understood, I'll try my best and I'll continue my search and let you know what I found at the usual place" Free stated.

Medusa replied quickly, "Alright". Medusa went into the shadows, Free carried on his search.

Medusa, trying to keep unseen stayed in an alley to avoid detection, she had more chances of roaming at night.

"Medusa" Eruka said, connecting her mind to Medusa.

"Eruka, how did it go?", Medusa asked, sounding expectant.

Eruka made sure she gave good news, the last thing she wanted was to be the bearer of bad news to Medusa of all people, "Task completed as asked, I start there tomorrow".

"Perfect... The Reaper never suspects a thing. I will give you your orders on the fly, I will do my part this evening", Medusa commanded, her smile was growing larger with each passing second, everything was playing into her hand and this was just the start of it. Medusa looked up at the blue sky, "We have a while yet, however, I wonder how he's doing at school".

* * *

Black*Star and Maka were demonstrating Sid's techniques he was teaching, which involved the weapon sending soul wavelengths to the meister. But the meister to not reflect them back to the weapon as they would do in a soul resonance.

This made the meister's reaction speed and agility increase, Black*Star and Maka surprisingly got the hang of it down pretty well. Maka ended up slipping over at one point, her front meeting the floor, Black*Star took it too far and ended up stumbling up the stairs and due to his speed, he went out through the wall.

Soul and Tsubaki didn't transform out of their weapon forms out of embarrassment, but they realised how this could be useful in the future.

Time flew by after that, Stein taught a follow up lesson, teaching a bit of what Sid had explained before about the new technique, and some witch theory for some of the more sharper students there. Naturally he didn't expect Liz, Patty or Black*Star to grasp it, Soul fell asleep, Maka and Tsubaki were the only ones to answer, Kid was silent mostly throughout the lessons.

Stein noticed how quiet Kid had been in the class, he decided to leave him be, Stein knew what was on Kid's mind. Stein could assume that Kid must've been tormented right now, and that losing one's own father can be a pain like no other. Stein, like the other teachers, were going to do their best to support him in his time of need. But he had to save it for another time.

Black*Star walked out with a bill for the damages and a few plasters and scratches slapped around his body, many people were laughing as he walked by along with his friends. Soul frowned, "What's with them? They'd hate it if it were them".

Maka blushed, "It wasn't that bad" she pouted, Tsubaki felt really uncomfortable after replaying the events in her head.

Crona was walking by too, "Don't worry, you guys were the first to pull it off, so that's something, r-right?". As much as he tried, Crona couldn't help them see the positives of what happened, Kid had been quiet the whole time still.

Liz was actually worrying inside, " _Is the thought of his Dad leaving giving him THAT much pressure?_ ", she questioned inside, she knew the answer, as much as she didn't want to admit it.

Soul and Maka came to their turn, after saying farewells they headed to their house, "Ah no, I forgot to run it by the academy that Crona's staying at our place soon!", Maka slapped her forehead.

Soul sighed, "Don't worry, we'll tell 'em tomorrow, it'll be fine, he's only gonna spend, what, a few more nights there, what's the worst that could happen?".

Crona was walking back toward the academy cells, he just wanted to see his friends off safely, which is why he trekked down with them. It made him feel better to have a goodbye from them and knowing he'd see them tomorrow.

Crona stepped on the first step when he heard a voice of a woman call. "Crona", he stopped, he froze still, that voice, it couldn't be. It couldn't be the woman he despised, hated, loathed from the bottom of his now stronger heart. The woman who made his upbringing a living hell, only followed by the tormenting rejection he faced from her every day since he could remember.

He slowly turned to face the woman, his mother, Lady Medusa, "L-Lady Medusa?".

Medusa's grin signaled she was already getting a kick out of this, "How endearing you remember your own mother".

"I-I-I", Crona was speechless, there was no way that Medusa could STILL be alive, yet here she was, alive and well.

"No need to explain Crona, you can redeem yourself for me, all I ask is that you follow my orders I'm going to give you", Medusa stated, she was very confident that Crona would comply.

Crona couldn't say no to the woman that raised him (albeit poorly), or could he? He thought back to everything that Medusa did for him, nothing. Then he though to everything Maka did, too much, in a good way.

Crona didn't like what he was thinking, because it made him think he was like his mother. But he had an idea, a sly idea that Ragnarok was hearing through Crona's soul. He could put Medusa under a false sense of security, and then get her captured for sure. This time, she wasn't getting away.

"What do I have to do?", Crona asked, making sure not to give away his intentions by acting hastily.

Medusa looked at the sky, "In a few days things will change, and in a few more, the world will change, and I want you to be part of it".

Medusa spawned a vector arrow at Crona's throat, "Or do I have to play naughty?", her face resembling more of a snake-like complexion.

Crona shivered, "Yes Ma'am! Whatever you say L-Lady Medusa...".

"We're going to make you strong Crona, I'll explain why I'm the best choice, soon, in good time", Medusa withdrew the arrow, turning away, "Goodnight Crona, sleep well", Medusa walked off seeping into the shadows of the alleys.

Ragnarok pulled out of Crona, "Gupee, looks like things are picking up! Wonder what she's on about, so, that plan you thought of, you wanna go through with it?".

"Yes... I want to make Lady Medusa pay, by any means necessary, Ragnarok", Crona sounded dead serious, in fact, the confidence in him was something Ragnarok was not used to seeing in his partner. It was a nice change to see.

Ragnarok chuckled, "Well, you always got me by your side, no matter what, just make sure I eat at the end of the day!".

He worded it like a glutton, but the words still had the effect of a brotherly embrace. Crona felt sure he was going to win against her this time, he just had to find the time to tell the others. If they could do this on top of their Kishin victory, they'd be heroes, Gods among men.

"Hey!", Ragnarok shouted and slapped Crona across the head, knocking him out of a daydream. "Seriously Crona, we can not go back to Medusa, I mean, all that food! That Tsubaki chick is ugly but cooks great! Don't deprive your weapon of nutrients! And the chance to make fun of more people than just you...".

Crona looked up, Ragnarok was back to his old self in a flash, "Well you need to work on your behaviour Ragnarok, besides all you eat is junk food...".

As they walked away, Ranarok scoffed, "Peh, your point? Still tastes good!".

* * *

Death stared at his mirror, "Hmm" he hummed, slowly the tone grew lower, something was up.

Spirit stood beside him, "What's up? Sense something?".

"No, not exactly, it's just something about that woman that came in earlier for that job", Death popped out a hand, making a slight 'boing' sound when it did so. He then placed it under where his chin would be, rubbing it slightly, it was clear something was bugging him.

"She seemed, off, not, suspicious exactly just, too nervous" Death said, looking at Spirit.

Spirit shrugged it off, "Eh-dunno, I was like that coming here years ago, you remember. Besides you have the power to kick her out at any point. Although, she did seem kinda cu-".

A Reaper-Chop was performed on Spirit, knocking him down making him bleed slightly, "Now's not the time for that Spirit!" Death said in his serious voice, it was more gravely and dark. "It's just like when you were eyeing up that cat-lady Blair months ago!". Death rotated to the graveyard tombstones. He scanned them a few times, returning his voice to normal, "Maybe it is just a hunch... We'll see, we'll see...".

* * *

Eruka was by a metallic steel frame gate, Free turned up soon after, Medusa was last, she sat herself gently on a large crate, gathering dust in the alley. "Sorry to keep you all waiting" she said calmly.

Eruka seemed like a weight had been lifted off her chest, "Phew, well, that's one part done!", she was sweating a little.

Medusa nodded slowly, "Good job Eruka, but that's just one of the parts to our little setup, Free? How goes your progress?".

Free looked uneasy, "I kinda found a lead, but it's gonna take a while to find anything useful, I'm sorry".

Medusa tilted her head, her eyes looking a bit drowned out of life, clearly the lack of progress bugged her, "No need to worry, I'll just be disappointed if you don't find anything by the time Eruka and I are ready for the final step".

Free clasped his hands together, "I understand, I'm sorry", he was almost thinking of being on his knees at this point.

"No no it's fine" Medusa said, lying a little, she was slightly ticked that he hadn't gotten anywhere, but she didn't expect much from these two. So imagine her joy when she knew how well Eruka did on this day. Medusa breathed in and carried on, "We must turn our attention to you Eruka. Since you start tomorrow, I want you to see if you can find this student, and inject them with that blood. They'll be the one, repeat, the only one, who could suspect your witch identity".

Eruka studied the photo, "Got it, I'll take it with me tomorrow, you're sure they'll know?".

"I'm not sure, but do it just in case, whenever you get the chance".

Eruka thought, she then had a question, "Couldn't I just put this in one of the shot-needles? They're going to have vaccinations for the madness soon, I think in a few days days, something like that. I read it on the notice board today actually...".

Medusa beamed, "Excellent Eruka! Sly, I like it", Medusa said folding her arms, impressed. "They won't be able to tell if we do some good old sabotage, I wish I thought of that...".

Free scowled out of jealousy, "Right, I'll get back to work", he quickly ran off.

Medusa stay sat, "Hm, well, in that case, study them all, I never had enough time to learn about some of them when I was there... Only two in particular...". Eruka noticed Medusa's hands dig into the crate she was sat on, evidently out of anger.

Eruka gave the ok, "Will do, are you sure that, when it happens, you'll be ready?".

Medusa seemed shocked, "Ready? I've waited for the day that old, withered Reaper would fall. I will be ready".

Medusa's tone had changed from confident to blood-thirsty. Eruka, deciding to end things here, began to walk off to her motel room, carrying the photo of the student in her hand, the name read, 'Maka Albarn'.


	6. Your Dear Mother

Crona entered his cell, he looked at his bed, then the usual corner he huddled to, he was silent, he thought things had changed, he was wrong... The one person he thought he was rid of, was back in his life once more.

Crona went and rested on his bed, hugging his pillow, Ragnarok popped out, looking at Crona, helpless. He hesitated to act but rubbed Crona's head to attempt to comfort him, his motion was a bit stiff though, he wasn't used to this.

Crona smiled through tears, "Thank you Ragnarok".

"Ehh, if you say so", he still needed to grasp the concept of 'kindness', but he was starting to, somewhat.

Crona looked up out the window, the stars so distant, so vacant, so free, "Well, at least we'll be with Maka soon, and Soul, I, I don't know what to tell them, or how to start with it".

Ragnarok folded his arms, "What's there to start with? Just tell 'em straight up, Medusa's back and we need to warn everybody".

Crona's voice grew more shaken, "I-I don't want to lose all I gained, I don't want to go back there!".

Ragnarok nodded in agreement, "That's what I was thinking!".

Crona looked up at Ragnarok, who looked down at Crona, the two nodded at the same time, Crona then looked back out to the dark purple sky. "When we see Lady Medusa next, we should lure her in and wait for the right moment!", Ragnarok said, punching his fists together.

Crona agreed, "Yeah, I'll try, no, I'll do it, I c-can do that", Crona lay down and closed his eyes slowly, confident he was making the right decision, he was glad Ragnarok concurred, it relieved him a little in his choice.

Ragnarok watched Crona doze off, he rubbed his head a little, "Wonder what kind of grub that Maka girl had at her place..." he thought out loud.

* * *

Crona woke up, hearing the distant sun laughing to itself in glee. Crona rubbed his eyes and his vision came to, he yawned silently and looked around. "Another day Ragnarok, let's go", Crona said pulling himself up and reaching for the door.

He stopped suddenly, and looked behind him, a figure's head disappeared, Crona walked up to the window, there was no one there. All that went by were a few people here and there, no one suspicious, Crona relaxed a little, "That was odd".

Crona started his day by heading to the academy upstairs, having breakfast in the cafeteria, he had enough food for two people. Crona ate slowly, he was drained by his fears of Medusa's return, "How will I tell them? I'm still unsure, I wish I had Ragnarok's confidence".

Ragnarok burst out and ate most of the food singlehandedly, "It's not hard Crona, honestly".

Crona was stuck between two thoughts right now, he knew he could trust Maka and she'd do the right thing, but what if telling her would hurt her? Or Soul? Or his other friends? They had enough to deal with right now what with the term starting, Medusa truly chose an awful time to come back, perhaps it was intended.

"It's fine" Crona began, "We'll just play along with it, and then we'll tell Lord Death, he can handle it with us, I don't want to put more stress on Maka and the others. I can deal with it...".

"Deal with what Crona?", a soft-spoken, warm voice spoke behind him. The woman sat opposite him, "Are things ok?", the woman beamed at Crona, her blonde hair going just past her shoulders, her left eye covered by a patch, Marie Mjolnir had caught Crona off guard.

Crona went a little red, "Oh! Uh, yeah, don't worry, everything's fine, really!", he began to eat to avoid the awkward tension.

Marie ignored it for the time being, "I just found my way here" she moaned, "I don't know when I'll find my way about this place...".

Ragnarok seeped back inside Crona, "Play it cool, Crona!" Ragnarok claimed speaking through their minds connected as one.

Another person sat at the table, Professor Stein came for an early breakfast also, "Hello there, Marie, Crona, how're you doing today?". Marie and Stein began to converse, discussing their mornings and chuckling together.

Crona delved deeper into his mind, soon he snapped out of the trance and decided to depart. "I, I must be going, I'll see you soon Marie, see you later Mr. Stein".

Crona walked away quicker than usual, Stein narrowed his eyes, "What's come over him? He seemed fine yesterday, I haven't seen a look like that since, she appeared".

Marie shook her head, "I'm sure it's just a feeling you've got, your deductions aren't always on point ya know?", Marie stated, wagging her right index finger.

Stein raised an eyebrow and sheepishly grinned "You really think? Maybe I have been working too hard".

Marie nodded and continued, watching Crona briskly leave, "Crona sleeps in a cell, it can't be good for him. I heard that Maka and Soul are going to have him stay at their place".

Stein pulled out a cigarette, "Yeah, that's probably best, it'd help him, besides, Maka, Crona and even yourself witnessed that Witch's death".

Stein stepped up, "I'm going outside for a smoke, care to join?".

"Definitely" Marie responded.

* * *

Crona went down the hall and went around the corner, leaning on the wall, "That was too close".

"Tell me about it, get it together Crona!", Ragnarok scolded.

The school's halls were slowly growing livelier, with various students chatting away in their little groups.

Crona sighed, "It's fine Ragnarok, let's just tell them straight away".

This didn't settle well with Ragnarok, whose head peeked out of Crona's chest, "You mean give her a chance to escape? Medusa?!".

"No! Not at all! I don't want that!", Crona whined defensively, worrying that this would start another argument between the two.

Crona and Ragnarok's conversation gathered some glances and concerned looks, a few students began to make jokes about him.

"Pink-haired freak", a cocky meister said shoving into Crona and walking past him, the meister's weapon followed.

"Yeah, I heard he sleeps in one of the academy cells, what's more, dude sleeps in a corner!", the weapon added.

"Having a weapon like that makes me feel ill, least you're a normal weapon", the meister continued, and the two went far enough to which their voices couldn't be heard.

The last few comments hurt Crona inside, he grabbed on of his arms and slowly went upstairs to the second floor.

Another group began to make a few more jokes at Crona's expense. However, some familiar faces came toward them, "Woah, what's this about Crona?!" Black*Star said grabbing one of the students from behind and spinning him around to face Black*Star.

"Hey, relax Black*Star we were just-" the bully began, but he didn't have time to finish his sentence, Black*Star's patience shouldn't be tested.

"Just about to take a hike?!", Black*Star put the student down, he lost his balance a little but regained his composure.

Soul walked next to Black*Star, "He's a little violent, but Black*Star's right, back off of Crona, if you mess with him, you're messing with us, all of us".

Once Soul finished, the girls stood beside them. The group glanced at all of them, realising it was not a good idea to speak further, they walked off. "Whatever" one of them muttered, Soul and Black*Star turned to their partners, both of which were looking at the stairs Crona just climbed.

Kid, Liz and Patty walked in, Kid saw the group and instantly ran to them, "Hey guys, what's going on?", Kid had found a way to keep his concerns for his father inside him, he didn't want to worry his closest friends right now. The only person who knew about what was going on with Lord Death was Liz, and she swore not to say anything about it, yet.

Maka and Tsubaki ran upstairs, Kid was muddled, "Ok, now I'm worried, what is going on? What did I miss?".

Soul patted Black*Star on the back, "I'll leave it to you dude, I'm checking on Crona too".

Soul jogged away, Black*Star put his hands behind his head, "Something seems to be bugging Crona, and those puny students were making fun of him. No one mocks my pals, or hurts them on my watch", Black*Star truly meant what he said.

Kid smiled, "I see", he began, grabbing his chin with his thumb and index finger, rubbing it slightly, "Good to see you're on the lookout, I'm sorry I was too late".

"Don't worry Kid, my greatness shines through no matter what, you'll learn soon!", Black*Star stated, throwing a few jabs into thin air.

"Right...", Kid responded, trying not to laugh.

The two of them followed the others, Liz and Patty held back, "Sis?", Patty suddenly spoke, it was odd of her to be quiet for this long.

"Yeah Patty?", Liz answered, a little relieved her sister was actually functioning.

"Something's been bothering me about Kid...", Patty frowned, placing a very detective-looking hat on and following with "I have come to the conclusion... That he has not slept properly!". Patty brought out a magnifying glass from who knows where and began to focus on her sister's face, which looked a bit irritated.

Liz grabbed Patty's hat and glass and tossed it aside, she had feared when Patty would ask about Kid, given recent events. Patty deserved to know what was going on, as one of his weapon partners, but Liz felt her sister just wouldn't take it seriously.

"Do you want to know, Patty?", Liz asked with a forced smile, trying to brace herself for what would no doubt be a serious conversation.

Patty nodded, as soon as Liz was about to tell her, Patty cut in front of her. "WAIT! He didn't have an episode about the dining table chairs being off this morning, maybe that's it! Because they were off a lil...".

"They were?!" a voice shrieked upstairs, it was definitely Kid's.

Liz wasn't surprised, "Now you've got him back to normal Patty, you and your big mouth".

Kid dashed downstairs and out the doors of the school, no one could've had the reflexes to stop him in his tracks at the speed he was going. "Damnit" Liz mumbled, "Let's go fetch him Patty".

"Right!", Patty saluted, the two chased after their OCD-ridden meister, as class was soon to start.

Maka and Tsubaki tracked Crona down to the male toilets, Soul caught up soon after, "Where is he now?".

"In there" Maka said, sounding irritated.

"Well, I guess someone's gotta go in there and talk to him, being me", Soul said reluctantly walking into the toilets, Maka and Tsubaki moved away from the door and had to wait for Soul to pull through.

Black*Star saw Tsubaki and waved, "Tsubaki! Hey! Tsubaki! Come on! We have to get to class! Kid's ran off somewhere, so I'll just tell him about my legendary diet tips some other time! Come on!".

Tsubaki sighed, "Sorry Maka, I gotta go", Tsubaki quickly went to catch up with the ever pressing forward Black*Star.

"Don't worry, I'll wait for Soul and Crona here", Maka said looking concerned at the door to the room, then leaning against the wall next to the door and hummed to herself.

Meanwhile Soul entered the bathroom, "Crona, hey Crona!", Soul kicked on the stall doors, "Dude, don't start acting like this, this is weird, even for you!".

Soul stopped, "Plan B" , he thought, pulling out a cake he brought in for lunch, the thing was essentially pure sugar. "Ragnarok! I got some cake here just waiting here, with your name on it!" Soul announced with a slight luring tone.

A moment of silence passed, before Ragnarok's head peeked out of a corner, Soul rolled his eyes and sighed with relief, "There you two are".

Soul found Crona sat on the floor, "Dude, what's up?".

"N-nothing, I just-", Crona caught himself about to mention Medusa, he felt the need to fib a little and blame it on the other students. "I just didn't like what they were saying about me, that's all, I thought people here were nicer than that... I made an effort to change but they won't change...", Crona tucked himself in a little after speaking.

Soul sat next to him, "Firstly, Ragnarok, here's the cake, I guess I kinda promised it to ya", Soul handed it to Ragnarok, who devoured it within seconds.

Soul wiped his hands after seeing that display of gluttony, then turned his attention to Crona, "Look Crona, the point is, those guys aren't worth your time, Black*Star and I have your back, and we know Kid and the others would too. You're our friend, and that's what matters, you should only bother with us. When you get older, sometimes, you realise it's not about how many friends you have, but how many actual friends you have. Maka's worried sick out there and you have the others freakin' out too...".

Crona raised up, "Maka's worried?".

"Yeah, we all are, well, Kid was but he's gone off somewhere, I'm sure he is scared for your safety right now", Soul assured Crona with a thumbs up.

* * *

"Patty was right!", Kid had a measuring tape, he was arranging the chairs to be 'perfectly symmetrical', "I wish I saw it sooner!". Kid ran around putting the chairs in place.

Liz and Patty burst the door to the dining room open, wearing beige outfits and having hunting gear on them, Patty was prepped with a net, and Liz had an animal grasper in her hands too.

"Come on Kid!", Liz demanded,

"No Liz, I must finish this! I'll keep thinking about it if I don't!", Kid began to whine as his weapons closed in on him.

* * *

Soul brought Crona out, "Here he is, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna have a talk with those guys we saw earlier".

Maka grabbed Soul's shoulder, "No, Soul, don't, getting into random fights won't look good on your report, even if yours is already shoddy".

Soul's eyebrow twitched, "What're you talking about? It's just like when it happened to you Maka! Those guys left you alone after that! They haven't bothered you since!".

Maka sighed, "I know Soul, but acting rationally is what I want us to do, we shouldn't use fear as a have a lesson soon, and we need to keep in mind that we're older now, just be mature and drop it for now".

Soul growled a little, "Fine, I'll go and run it by the office that Crona's staying at our place from Friday".

Maka and Crona began to walk in the opposite direction, "Alright, be back quick!", Maka commanded, "You don't want Stein to give you a lower grade do you?".

Soul gave a sarcastic shooing motion, he didn't care. So Maka and Crona decided to carry on their trek to class.

Maka and Crona walked into class Crescent Moon and took their usual seats, Crona was to the right of Maka, who left an empty seat next to her for Soul when he returned. "I-I'm really sorry about making you worry Maka..." Crona apologised,

Maka wasn't troubled however, "It's not a problem Crona, just let us know if anything's up, we tell each other things all the time, all of us".

Black*Star agreed, "Anyone lays a hand on you Crona, just let ol' Black*Star know!", clashing his fists together.

Crona smiled, "Thank you...".

Maka got her books out and was ready for class, still seeing that Soul wasn't around "Come on, don't be late again" she nervously muttered under her breath.

Soul then entered, Stein was just behind him, "Just in time Soul, now take your seat, hurry".

Soul sat next to Maka, "It's all done, he'll be moving in in two days". Maka looked at Crona, who seemed happy, yet something was bothering him. Maka didn't couldn't begin to think what was up, but she could always ask him when he moved in soon.

Stein sat on his chair and glided a little on the smoothened floor tiles, "Alright, for those of you who're aware we have a new teaching assistant coming in. She'll be here to observe for a few days then we'll have her helping out with anyone who's puzzled at any point".

Stein looked at Black*Star and Soul when he said that, turning himself around, Soul didn't really care, he just grumbled. However Black*Star was slightly offended inside, "Hey!" he eventually shouted out.

Stein spoke to the door, "Now if you can enter Akire?", Eruka slowly opened the door and came in.

Eruka simply reversed her name when it came to her other identity, she looked around the room, "H-hello there", Eruka scanned the room and saw the group of students she recognised. She could remember them from back when she, Medusa and Free were reviving the Keshin, she definitely noticed Crona, and Black*Star (who could forget him?).

Maka and Eruka locked eyes for a moment, Crona narrowed his eyes, he felt he knew who this 'Akire' person was, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Black*Star seemed to find her recognisable now he had time to look at her unlike yesterday. Tsubaki and Soul were clueless to her though, though Tsubaki actually tried to think, Soul just couldn't really care.

Stein spoke up, "Now don't be a stranger to Akire alright? She's here to help so do your best to be respectful to her...". Stein pushed himself to the center of the room, Eruka had a set by the board which she took, she was really nervous right now.

"Eruka" Medusa spoke through their minds, Eruka broke a sweat.

"Yes Medusa?", Eruka was watching Stein begin to teach, most eyes were glued on him.

"Are you in the academy right now?", Medusa asked, currently sat bored.

"Yes, I'm currently by that Stein person who's teaching the class", Eruka confirmed, staring at Maka and the others.

Maka was studiously taking notes, scolding Soul every time he attempted to put his pencil down. Black*Star didn't have anything to take notes on, most likely relying on Tsubaki so he could read her notes later.

After a few seconds Medusa carried on, "Is Maka Albarn there?".

"Yes Ma'am, she's here, Crona too", Eruka stated, making Medusa's smile widen.

"Alright, keep me posted whenever you can", Medusa ordered. Medusa had left, breaking the connection, Eruka came back to reality and was lucky Stein hadn't given them any papers yet.

"Alright class, I'm going to provide you with a paper on this, make sure to follow the material in your text books", it looked like Eruka thought too soon.

Eruka walked up and down the room, trying to assist whenever need be, soon Stein called her outside briefly, Eruka closed the classroom door behind her, leaving the students alone. In no time everyone was talking and fooling around, the only ones not doing so were Maka, Tsubaki, Ox and Crona.

Stein paused for a moment, "Just so you know Akire, you're not doing bad for your first day, but I'm going to be keeping an eye on you for a while. Don't think of it as too much of a negative thing, I just like to make sure we have a trustworthy staff member here at the academy. Because we once had a witch in this place and it wasn't pretty, things went downhill".

Eruka realised who Stein was referring to, being Medusa, Stein turned to Eruka, "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, you're doing very well!".

Eruka smiled, "Thank you S-Stein, thank you".

Kid, Liz and Patty turned up, Kid had some scuff marks and bruises from fighting back against Liz and Patty. "Sorry sir" Liz said, "This guy was being a total crybaby about our furniture placements...".

Stein chuckled, "Don't worry, just take your seats and I'll pretend it didn't happen, count yourself lucky I'm in a good mood" he said giving a peace sign.

The three went into class, taking their seats to the left of Tsubaki, Liz sat next to Tsubaki, then Kid, and then Patty. "Met the new assistant teacher huh?" Black*Star said.

Kid, Liz and Patty were stumped, Kid realised, "Wait, that's her out there?! She's quite young, seems familiar too...".

Maka spoke up, "I thought so too, but I think maybe we're just still living in the past, we need to embrace the future, if we daydream we won't get anywhere...". Everyone agreed, they then got back to their paper once Stein entered the room, the group prepared for a somewhat dull lesson on a Wednesday morning.


	7. Back in Full Swing

**This chapter has been delayed for months, there's reasons including work, mental health and all sorts of other nonsense... This probably doesn't make up for it, but I will try to update more now that I'm done with Uni for now.**

* * *

The day was over, the group departed from class and made their way to the bottom floor, the meisters all stopped by the bulletin board. it seemed more jobs for collecting Kishin-egg souls were back up and things were back on track too.

Maka, Black*Star and Kid observed the jobs and took note of the ones they saw they could do, within minutes the group carried on their way out of the building. Eruka also left the room and was on her way out when she saw the group which she had to keep an eye on, she soon had a great idea.

"Hey!" Eruka shouted, the group turned around simultaneously, Eruka noticed that Black*Star and Soul looked like they couldn't be bothered to talk, Crona looked away rubbing his shoulder. Naturally the girls welcomed Eruka with a smile, since they had no idea who she really was.

"Don't you mind them Akire, the guys seem rough around the edges with their quirks, but they're nice when you get to know them!" Maka stated, offering Eruka a handshake.

As the girls began to get to know 'Akire', the guys huddled together a little, "So whatdya think about this girl then?" Soul asked the others. There was a small bit of silence, the only noise being the girls chatting behind them.

Black*Star scoffed, "I don't like this, I don't like anyone new coming in and trying to steal the attention...".

Kid rubbed his chin, "Figures you'd say that Black*Star... However, something about her seems familiar, but like Maka said, it's probably just the fact we haven't moved on from past events, it can blind us in a way". Crona kept quiet, he was sure he recognised her, he knew he had seen her before, her voice rang a bell, but who?

Maka gave Eruka a soft smile, "Well, you're welcome to hang with us for time being, it must be odd since you're a year or two older than us but I'm sure it'll be fine".

Eruka nodded and laughed, sweating ever so slightly, "Thank you, that'd be great", she laughed only because now she had a sure-fire way to watch this group, and spy on them as of when she wanted.

Back to the guys, Black*Star was still going on about how he thought it wasn't a good idea, boasting how only he could be the center of attention. Crona was deep in thought, pondering just where had he seen this woman before? She definitely seemed to have this calm exterior that felt eerily familiar.

Kid was just ignoring Black*Star as he shouted his excellence to the group, Kid inched his way over to Soul. "Despite Black*Star's ego, I'm actually wondering what having her hang with us will be like" Kid said, trying to not make it obvious he was looking over at her.

Soul glanced at her, "Yeah, we'll find out, she's pretty cute, but I'm just wondering how she'll fit in with us honestly". Soul turned to Kid, "I mean, we're a group of oddballs and freaks, which is how I like it, but how's she gonna fit in with us? She looks pretty normal and tame to me...".

Kid pondered, his voice drifting off, "No idea...".

Liz shouted over at the group, "Come on guys! Don't be shy!", the fact that Liz shouted like that made all of them a little embarrassed... Plus many eyes were now looking over, amplifying the awkwardness.

After exchanging hellos and the sort, the group descended the large stairs of the academy, "So you're not from Death City?" Maka asked. "Well, we can always show you around if you want a feel for the place".

Liz stood on the other side of Eruka, "Yeah, there's no sense in wondering around this place aimlessly, we'll help you out if need be, just ask".

Patty appeared between Liz and Eruka, "Yeah! Big sis has helped me through a lot! You can trust her! One time, I-", Liz pushed Patty's head down a little, "Thank you Patty for that, but Akire doesn't need to hear that right now...".

Eruka looked at everyone confused, "Thanks... Thanks a lot". Their kindness and acceptance had already could Eruka off guard.

"Don't mention it" Liz said tipping her hat a little, Patty could be heard babbling her anecdote still.

Tsubaki walked with the others as Maka went and caught up with Soul, Tsubaki spoke up, "If there's anything to do with the academy that you don't get, I'm sure I can help. I always have to run around the place for Black*Star, he forgets things a lot, but it's all in practice" Tsubaki said with a smile.

Eruka was surprised, they were all so nice, she didn't know what it was like to have actual friends, the only thing she could count as a friend or more were the Mizune sisters but, somehow this group seemed genuine.

Eruka kept her suspicions up though, she thought they were on to her, she'd have to play into it longer to fulfill her plan with Medusa. "Thanks, all of you" Eruka said, she slowly began to talk to the others and get to know them further.

A few steps ahead were Soul, Black*Star, Kid and Crona, Kid was currently lecturing on the time he ran ahead after the Kishin and came across the 'bomb pattern'. "Ugh it was disgusting" Kid began, "They were arranged poorly, no sense of correlation or pattern, no symmetry! Can someone so well organised to have constructed that plan be so messy?!".

Soul grinned, "Yeah, sounds like the end of the world!", his voice sounding very dramatic and drawn out, he even placed his hand on his forehead to add more exaggeration.

The others laughed, Kid went along with the joke and carried on, "I couldn't go on, it made me feel sick! It was thanks to Patty that-".

Soul was tapped on his left shoulder, he saw Maka walking with him, "Oh, hey, so you broke in the new girl huh? Isn't it a little odd since she's, y'know, older?" Soul quizzed.

Maka looked back at Eruka, then to Soul, "Hmm, a year or two doesn't mean much Soul, as long as she's a good person, there's many married couples a few years apart, like my parents were for example".

Soul knew Maka had a point, "True, I wonder if she has any meister or weapon history?".

Maka gazed off a little, "Like, she used to be a weapon or meister?".

"Yeah, I wonder if that's why she's here, like, wanting to relax, maybe it's not for her" Soul guessed, beginning to think of what possibilities lead to her arrival here at Death City.

Maka did the same looking to and fro, "I don't think so, while it's true most teachers have had genuine experience in the field, she's just an assistant and she doesn't look like a weapon or meister person. For all we know she could just be really interested in the idea, she looks academic enough".

Kid carried on his tale, Liz had an idea strike her mind, "Hey, why don't we head to Deathbucks Cafe? We haven't worked there in a while and I'm sure Master would be glad to see us! We may be able to get something like a discount".

Patty jumped in the air, "Grrrreeeaaatt idea Sis! Let's go!", Kid overheard his weapons, "That sounds wonderful! I haven't been there in ages, I recall going there a while ago but I suppose I haven't had the time to go there again".

Maka groaned, "I would guys but Soul and I have to practice that new technique".

"We do?" Soul asked, trying to walk with Kid, Liz and Patty.

Maka's foot soon crushed Soul's own foot into the ground, "Gah!" he squealed.

Maka glared at Soul, "Yes, we do, I've decided as your meister".

Soul soon rolled his eyes, "Ugh, fine, let's get a drink first, this heat's peaking...".

* * *

Maka and Soul were now at the woods by the academy, a training area they used often and many times before, one time specifically when Maka tried to replicate the 'Genie Hunter' technique. Many marks and scars were left around the ground from Maka and Soul's continuous attempts to pull of moves, but it helped them better themselves to see that they worked for it.

"Alright Soul, like Sid said" Maka ordered, holding her hand out.

"Yeah, got it" Soul nodded, turning into his scythe form, Maka caught the handle and spun it around to catch the upper-half with her other hand. "So lemme get this straight" Soul said, "I have to send soul wavelengths to you, but you don't send them back? So you're basically absorbing them?"

"Yeah, exactly" Maka confirmed, her stance ready.

Soul wasn't too sure, but Maka put her trust in him, so he went for it, "Alright, let's give it a try" Soul said, he began to send soul wavelengths to his meister. Usually when performing a resonance the pair would glow blue, but Maka and Soul were growing a more Orange tint, most likely due to Soul's wavelengths being dominant and Maka's soul was sapping them into her own soul.

Afterwards the two rested, the technique seemed useful for some situations when you need to get around your opponent, if agility and maneuvering was your goal. The only issue was it drained Soul out pretty bad, "Just, gimme a minute" Soul said, "Jeez, you took a lot from me". Maka sat next to her weapon the sun was beginning to set in the afternoon sky.

The two enjoyed the silence that followed, the breeze was gentle, and combined with the warmth of the sun, it was quite relaxing. Maka broke the silence, "So they've got new jobs up, a few kishin-eggs that are lurking around the city right now".

Soul, still out of breath, still had the energy to be sarcastic, "Really? Of course, some new threat was 'bound to show up".

Maka lay on the tree behind her, "We'll handle it, I'm sure we can handle anything, we'll just get stronger".

Soul leaned forward, "Yeah, we'll cover it, if anything too big shows up, just get the others in and we've got it too one-sided in our favour!".

Maka felt confident too, "Yeah, we should keep up with our training!", psyching herself up for the events that would no doubt be coming their way in the future.

Soul chuckled a bit, "Yeah, but we shouldn't forget about relaxing and socialising too Maka, remember that, speaking of which, we should have the guys around again I think".

Maka shrugged, "I don't see why not, but, why now in particular?".

Soul rubbed his head, "Well, Crona's been a little edgy recently, dude didn't even smile when he was with us earlier. He usually at least grins or smirks at our jokes and humour, plus I think Kid's been a little stiff lately for some reason. Dude seems just... Off".

Maka looked down, "It seemed to start when he saw his Dad about something, he hasn't mentioned anything about it either. How odd does that look? He goes to see his father, the head of the DWMA, and then seems distant and spooked".

"Yeah, that's a little odd, but Kid is often secretive about stuff, we should have another gathering I think", Soul confirmed, he was set on sorting out what was wrong with his close friend.

Maka put her gloves back on, chuckling, "We probably should while we can, because we're not gonna be young forever!".

"Don't say that, you'll freak me out!" Soul said laughing.

Maka hopped up, "Let's go and check on the others at the Cafe, we need a place to wind down before dark".

"Yeah, I agree", Soul added stretching his arms and slightly yawning, "Let's make a move".

Maka turned to Soul, "I just hope they're still ope-", Maka wasn't checking her footing and her foot had made contact with a semi-small rock.

She began to fall over, within seconds her hand was grabbed, Soul caught her, and tugged her back up onto her feet, "Careful there, look where you're going" he said, sounding slightly stern.

"Y-yeah, sorry" Maka stuttered.

Soul moved closer to Maka's face a little, "What's up with your face? Is it the heat?".

Maka took seconds to realise she was blushing a little. "Oh! No, well, yeah it's probably the heat, heheh..." Maka quickly said rubbing the back of her head.

Soul straightened up, "Alright, let's head to the cafe then, they probably have air conditioning to cool us down".

Soul walked off, Maka stood there shocked, "What just happened? I didn't just do that, no way, I mean, Soul's a great partner and all, but it is just the heat, right?". Maka thought, she noticed Soul waving over to get her attention, Maka woke up and walked over to him, still in deep thought. "I've never even been with someone before, it's not like he'd feel the same, he always was evasive whenever Papa brought the subject up. Ugh, what a time for this to happen, I bet it's just a fluctuation of emotions, it's nothing".

Soul turned when Maka reached his side, "Come on, I think the heat's getting to your head, let's head there now, chances are Liz and Patty's connections got them a table".

* * *

Surely enough, Soul was correct, Liz and Patty had gotten a table reserved for the group for a few hours. Tsubaki was checking the place out, what with her not being there before, Black*Star kept downing coffee, one after another "Another one please!".

Liz and Patty were talking about when they used to work here, reminiscing on times past and sharing laughs, Kid was remembering visiting here when he caught Liz and Patty in his eyes as potential weapon partners.

Black*Star was still demanding coffee, Eruka was sat between him and Kid, "Are you not drinking yours Akire?" Black*Star asked.

Eruka shook her head, "No I'm fine, honest...".

"Can't let it go to waste!" Black*Star blubbered, drinking all of it within seconds. Black*Star belched a little, "Ahhh, I may have some more in a little while, gotta let this sink in". Eruka was baffled as to how quick he drunk the beverage, this was not a gut that should be messed with.

Crona was sat on an individual chair, looking upon his drink, soon a pair of hands over him took the cup and began glugging, Ragnarok was pretty thirsty. Crona smiled, "I'll get another one then...".

Ragnarok misunderstood his meister's claim, given he just stole his drink too, "Yeah! Get some more forme! I bet I can beat Black*Star no problem!".

Black*Star heard Ragnarok's claim, "Oh you're on! I'm already three cups ahead!".

Crona got up and went to the counter to order more coffee, Ragnarok was turned around talking to Black*Star and competing, "Yeah well let me catch up! Then we'll see who's the best! Three cups?! I could have that in my sleep!".

Crona came back with many cups, Tsubaki only just realised what was happening, "Oh dear, there's no turning back for Black*Star now" she thought out loud, smiling in acceptance.

Liz took notice too, "You guys are lucky that these cups are on the house for today only, so you might as well gorge yourselves...". Eruka looked at the group, seeing them involved in the activity, Ragnarok and Black*Star were chugging them cups down real fast.

"You're a colourful cast huh" Eruka said chuckling slightly.

Black*Star put a cup down and patted Eruka on the back, "Come on loosen up! You're more tightened up than Crona can be!".

Crona took that to heart, "I'm sorry, I just-".

"Don't worry Crona" Tsubaki said, "I'm sure Black*Star would prefer I don't tell his friends about his escapade of sneaking into the woman's springs...".

With that Black*Star shut up entirely, he went back to drinking, "Hey! Wait up!" Ragnarok shouted doing the same soon after.

Kid put his drink down, "Sorry Akire, it must be hard to drop into a group like ours on such short notice. We only want to make you feel comfortable, well, most of us anyway" Kid said glaring at Black*Star still drinking. "Nevertheless" Kid carried on, "You're welcome to take your time, it was the same for Crona too".

Crona nodded, "It's true, b-but I slowly loosened up, they really are nice!".

Eruka laughed nervously, "Yeah, thanks" she said, still confused why they were being to nice, soon a bell rung, customers had entered, Soul and Maka saw their friends to their right and sat with them. The two sat on a two-seated sofa angled by the three-seater that Tsubaki, Kid and Eruka were placed, which was facing it's back to one of the large front windows.

After exchanging greetings Soul and Maka made an order and soon had their drinks too, Maka caught up with Tsubaki, and Soul noticed Ragnarok and Black*Star in their contest.

"What's going on here? You guys having a competition?" Soul asked leaning forward.

Kid spoke up, "Yes, they're competing on who has a bigger stomach...".

Soul grinned, "Alright, let's make this interesting, how about we make whoever wins outta you two have a reward?".

Black*Star and Ragnarok paused, "A reward?!" they both shouted dribbling coffee a little.

"Ew! Ragnarok!" Crona shrieked as coffee went into his pink hair, and stained his blackened clothes...

Soul carried on, "Let's put a wager in", Soul placed 3000 yen on the table, "Now you guys put in 1500 each then that's 6000 yen total, I just want to watch this for my amusement", he said snickering.

Kid smiled, "This should be interesting", soon the two put in 1500 yen each, the stakes grew a little, Maka saw Ragnarok and Black*Star go even further.

"So Tsubaki, how's things with Black*Star? Training-wise I mean" Maka asked, seeing Black*Star whiz through more and more mugs.

Tsubaki leaned toward Maka a little, "Not too bad, but watching out for him is like having a child if anything, but I can tell he's getting stronger and I'm proud of all of us for beating Asura. But I feel proud of him the most, he conquered so much in that war between the DWMA and Arachne, I think he may actually surpass God".

Maka could sense that Tsubaki really grew to Black*Star, those two had enough strength behind them to take down a God, it was just Black*Star's mentality that needed to change a bit. Tsubaki then spoke up, "Black*Star's gonna ruin his heart at this rate... What about you and Soul? How're things with you two?".

Maka was caught off guard, "What? What about me and Soul what? Nothing, nothing really".

Tsubaki turned her head whilst looking at Maka, "Ok... Nothing? You two went through quite a bit, I think we all did".

Maka coughed nervously, "Yeah, sorry, we did, actually I didn't even tell you guys about what happened to us in the final battle".

Maka had a metaphorical light bulb illuminate above her head, she spoke out to her friends, "That reminds me, Soul and I were thinking about having another gathering at our place! You're all invited of course!".

Patty heard Maka's invite and broke away from her conversation with Liz, "Oh! A sleepover! A sleepoverrrrrrr! I demand a sleepover!". Patty even began to lay on the floor to further emphasis what she meant...

Liz couldn't argue with her sister's suggestion, "Yeah why not? It's been ages since we slept somewhere where Kid doesn't dominate the furniture arrangements...". Liz then pulled her sister off the floor to stop her making a scene.

Kid clasped his hands together, "Sounds eventful, I don't see why not, what day?".

"Friday! Friday!" Patty cheered, Liz struggling to pull her up.

"Jeez Patty what did you eat that made you so damn heavy!", Liz questioned, actually strained.

Kid turned back to Maka, "Is Friday ok with you Maka, Soul?". Soul and Maka looked at each other then back to Kid.

"Don't see why it would be a problem, least we got a weekend after right?" Soul said, he then put his attention back to Ragnarok and his competitor, Black*Star.

"Come on Black*Star! You can do better than that!" Soul groaned.

"Shup up! I'd like to shee you djo thish!" Black*Star gargled in the background.

Maka turned back to Tsubaki, "Yeah Friday might be a good day, we have our shots that day, those guys are lucky they don't have it. What's more is I'll tell you guys about what happened on that night, since I don't want to kill the mood here".

Tsubaki understood, Eruka got up, "I gotta go, you guys, have fun and all", she briskly exited the shop, not giving anyone a chance to stop her.

Kid sighed, "She's very evasive isn't she?", Kid glanced at the two buffoons who were chugging too much caffeine. "Maybe our environment isn't cut out for her... Maybe she should come to that sleepover? We may need to keep those two in check though".

Maka nodded, "Yeah she is invited too, but I'm not sure if she wants to go, we can ask her tomorrow".

Soul saw that Black*Star and Ragnarok were both on their sixteenth cup, they were both feeling sickly, yet energised.

Soul clapped twice, "Alright, final cup, which one of you can stomach it?", he asked with a slight game-show host voice. Black*Star groaned, he saw the final challenge before him, spiraling in it's goodness... Ragnarok rubbed his head and saw the same obstacle before him, all they had to do was have one more drink, one cup in front of each of them.

With the final obstacle tackled, one of them would claim the prize!

Kid ignored the two as he was sure one of them would puke soon, Liz called his name and he looked to his left at his weapons. "I was just wondering how you're coping?" Liz asked.

Kid looked away, whispering, "Either way father's, going, and I have to face that Liz, so I should shape up and accept it...".

Liz looked somber, "At least talk to your Dad and tell him your last words before it's too late Kid.. You don't wanna miss the chance and have that in the back of your head forever...".

"I-I might, but it's hard to face him...", Kid admitted, "He's so happy all the time, even when death is around the corner for, well, Lord Death".

Liz couldn't respond effectively, "Well, you just, have to Kid, I guess, he wants to have his last memories of you being positive ones".

Patty then spoke up, "Your Dad probably isn't happy having it on it himself Kid, you need to make him smile!", Patty put her index fingers in the corners of her mouth to pull a wide smile.

Liz looked at Patty, "As rare as it is, Patty's right Kid, you do". Patty laughed happily knowing she helped.

Kid laughed briefly, "You're right, I'll get to it when I can...".

Liz and Patty nodded, "That's the spirit Kid!" Patty said, eating some cookies that Ragnarok ordered but forgot about due to the contest, though she spat a few crumbs as she spoke.

Ragnarok put his cup down, "Ugh, ugh! God damn it!" he buried his face in the cup, splashing a little coffee on the table.

Black*Star held his stomach, "I'm starting to regret this..." he said, pulling himself up and struggling a little, "I-I can do it! Nothing's too hard for me!".

Soul rolled his eyes, "You're drinking coffee, not climbing a mountain dude...".

Black*Star picked up the cup, wobbling violently, his eyes shaking vigorously his stomach couldn't take any more, but Ragnarok was still drinking, and Black*Star stared at his enough he put it down, "I can't... I can't..." he mumbled.

Soul looked to his right, "Well Ragnarok, I guess you won", but Ragnarok didn't respond, surely he'd be rubbing his victory in Black*Star's face by now.

"Ragnarok?" Crona said, poking him. Crona sighed, "He's passed out...".

Soul sat shocked, "Huh, how about that, well Black*Star since you didn't pass out, I guess you win...".

"Hell yeah!" Black*Star exclaimed raking in the yen.

* * *

The group left the Cafe, Liz yawned, "You know next time, Master will probably charge you for all that stuff if you order that much again".

Crona was carrying Ragnarok's head in his hands, Ragnarok was out cold, thus he couldn't go back inside Crona's body, "I think he's learned his lesson" Crona said, giggling.

The others began to joke about the contest, Soul admitted it was kind of his fault that it worsened, everyone took it all in good fun though. Soon everyone had parted ways, Maka and Soul had bid farewell to Black*Star and Tsubaki and were now to head home.

"Well that was more fun than I thought it'd be!" Soul joked, strolling beside Maka.

"Yeah" she replied, "I hope Black*Star doesn't throw up on the way home, he looked all sloshy". Maka got to their door and unlocked it, "Well we're halfway through the week, so all we got to do is march through tomorrow and then everyone will be here on Friday".

The two entered, "I would make a drink" Soul said, "But seeing those two take down so much coffee makes me feel ill, I think I'll pass".

Maka glanced at the kettle, expecting to be boiled, "Ehh, I may have to agree on this one" she muttered.

Soul flicked on the TV, "Heck, nothing's on again, maybe something's on that classic movie channel again", Maka sat next to Soul, her legs together resting her hands on her skirt. "Hmm" Soul said, "The night's still young, so there's nothing too good on, just some love-story mesh".

Soul grunted and got up, Maka watched him leave, "You're going?".

"Ehh, I just don't care for those films Maka, I'm gonna go get some sleep or something... Don't stay up too late ok?".

Maka looked down, "Alright, good night...", with that, Soul went into his room and closed his door. Once inside, he turned around and leaned the back of his head on his door, he sighed and walked to his desk.

"As much as I don't wanna, maybe studying for once and actually trying might help Maka and I get even stronger..." Soul admitted. With that in mind, he grabbed his desk chair and sat, ready to try and learn before catching some shut-eye.

Maka was left on the sofa, the movie had been on for about 15 minutes by the time Soul had landed on the channel. The movie was going slowly and it had slightly cheap quality too. Maka suddenly slumped back on the sofa, sinking a little into the cushions, "Just, stop, thinking about it Maka, it won't happen, wait, I thought it was a fluke? So, it's not? No, it is... You can't have thoughts like this. Even if it did hypothetically happen, look what happened to Mama and Papa... I don't wanna become that". Maka looked at the table in front of her, she saw a piece of paper and a pencil, her artistic side kicked in and she was soon drawing.

Soul was attempting to study, "So, if there's a witch, then you have to approach them like, argh." Soul dropped his pen, "Damnit I can't do this...", Soul turned in his chair to look at his room, "I work better with others, not on my own".

Soul hoisted himself up, "Maybe I can ask Maka", Soul went and was about to grab the door, "On second thought, she seems to want to be alone, and I DID just say I'd sleep". Soul looked back at his desk, "Ah, crap...", he looked at his bed, "The smarter choice, an early night could help me out". Soul dressed into his nighttime attire and collapsed on his bed, he was asleep within seconds.

Maka was doodling, it was a drawing of her, standing, one foot on Asura's body, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Kid, Patty were with her just like the battle. All of them striking poses they would, Kid was doing some ludicrous symmetrical pose, Patty, behind his left, was crying laughing, and Liz, behind Kid's right was tipping her hat. Black*Star was pointing to himself, obviously, and Tsubaki was smiling next to him, her hands behind her back. Maka added in Crona and Ragnarok too, beside Kid, she drew them hi-fiving, she was having fun and was actually not bad at drawing her friends.

Maka was smiling as she did the details, then she came to draw Soul, her hand shook a little, "Damn it" she thought, looking at a blank space next to her, she then put the pencil down, "I think I should sleep, that'll let my mind have a clean slate tomorrow". Maka grabbed the paper and took it to her room, upon placing the drawing on her desk, Maka landed on her bed, sat looking at the wall. She then looked back at her drawing, still, lifeless, waiting, Maka grabbed it and put it on her wall by using tacks to pin it in place.

Her drawings were pretty decent, the time was only 8:30pm, she decided to draw some more whilst she was at it. Maka began to delve into memories past, even drawing an accurate representation of what happened during the super written exam (this included Black*Star on the chalkboard, writing his signature on the blackened surface).

* * *

Eruka walked by Maka and Soul's home, unaware that the place she was passing was the home of two people she was meant to keep an eye on. Soon she was rounding a corner and descending many groups of stairs where the serial killer and keshin-egg 'Jack The Ripper' was last seen before Maka and Soul disposed of him months back.

When going down something caught Eruka's eye, she slowly rotated left to see Medusa, "Come Eruka, down here".

"Right away, Lady Medusa", Eruka vanished amidst the shadows, she was now in a concealed alley with Medusa and Free.

Medusa sat on a crate, kicking her legs, "Having a fully developed body is so much better than that pitiful, child one I had before. So tell me you two, have you progressed as I've asked?".

Free scratched his neck, "I, uh, haven't exactly made much progress on finding any of Asura's remains, it's tougher than it seems".

Medusa frowned, "It's fine, I understand, what about you Eruka?".

Eruka glanced to Free then back to her leader, "I hung out with that group today"

Medusa raised an eyebrow, "Really?", she smirked, "Where?".

"At that Deathbucks Cafe" Eruka confirmed.

Medusa clapped a few times, "Excellent! Earn their trust, that will make it easier to sabotage them as a group, you know what to do this Friday don't you?".

"Yes, I'm going to sabotage Maka Ablarn's shot with the Black Blood so she will undergo madness".

Medusa laughed genuinely, she even had to pace her breathing at one point, "Meisters are more susceptible to the madness than weapons, this will be interesting when it's constantly inside her... Not like that one time where she used it briefly. No, this, THIS, will be her undoing".

Eruka twirled her hair a little, then stopped, "Crona was there too".

"Oh? How is my child?", Medusa quizzed, not because she cared for her child, no, to see how what she thought was her potential pawn, was doing.

"He seems comfortable, maybe he made a choice on whether or not to join us again", Eruka theorised, "For all we know, he could've told them about us".

"Yes, maybe, I'll have a word with him soon...".

Free spoke up, "Well, this has been great, I'm gonna try and redeem myself, see ya", Free leaped away.

Eruka watched him disappear suddenly, she turned to Medusa, "Wait, can't you see everything I've done through my eye anyway? With your snakes?". Eruka thought she had a fair point, why ask her what she had been doing if she could see through her eyes she was so high and mighty?

Medusa sighed, seeming quite gloomy, "I wish I could, I need my crystal ball for that, and that's long gone...". Medusa hopped off the crate, "I'll get my hands on one soon enough, I'll take a few snakes out of your body for this Eruka, you've done well, so far".

With that Medusa waved her hand signalling Eruka to leave, and that she did, "Only two more days to go until the shots happen" Eruka said smiling.

* * *

Back inside the academy, Crona and Ragnarok lay on their bed, Ragnarok had regained consciousness, "Gee, that Black*Star kid got lucky, I'll beat him next time". Crona didn't respond, Ragnarok noticed this, "Hey, you alright?", Crona still didn't speak, he just checked the window from where he lay. Ragnarok leaned over, "Are you STILL thinking about Medusa? We agreed to tell her that we're not interested!".

"I know but, what if she's not happy with that answer?" Crona worried, he was beyond anxious of what Medusa might do.

Ragnarok folded his arms, "In case you've forgotten, she's a witch, she'll have to remove her soul protect and then her cover will be blown!".

Crona nodded, "Good point, I just don't wanna tell Maka and the others, I don't want to risk hurting them, I just with Lady Medusa would leave...".

Ragnarok put his hands on Crona's head, looking out the window too, "Hopefully she'll buzz off, crazy-ass witch... Thing is Crona, Medusa is a pest".

Crona glanced up, "How do you mean?".

Ragnarok was silent for a moment, then continued, "Some people like her just don't know when to quit, you can't reason with them, you can't tell them to just go away, they thrive on misery".

Crona was shocked at how profound Ragnarok was sounding right now. It was almost like he was someone different, at least compared to his past self, he was thinking about others rather than just himself. Ragnarok went further "If all she's gonna do is keep fighting to get us, then we're gonna need to fight back, tell the others if we have to. It'll only do more damage if we hold off. At least I think".

Crona really couldn't argue with what Ragnarok was saying, "You may be right Ragnarok. We should think about that definitely". He then walked over to his bed, and lay down, "You know, you really are different now, you're way nicer even if you don't know it" Crona stated, blushing a little, he was really happy his tormentor was now his brother essentially.

"Tch-!" Ragnarok knew Crona was right, but he tried to act tough, "W-well, it was just obvious that's all! I could pound ya into the dirt if I wanted to!".

Crona began to giggle, Ragnarok was taken aback, "Wh-what's so funny! I could!". Crona began to laugh even harder, it was becoming a genuine laugh.

The two playfully joked around before drifting off to sleep, meanwhile, Maka saw that the time was now 9:00pm, the earliest she'd sleep usually. Maka had made many drawings but let out a slight high-pitched yawn, she could sort through them tomorrow or the day after, they were yet to organise the time for the sleepover.

The night sky was a deep purple, the moon grinning, it's bloodshot eye looking out at nothing, yet everything, no blood showed in it's teeth this night. It seemed peaceful in the streets of Death City, but there was more to come...


End file.
